Love conquers everything
by karol89
Summary: Love can be complicated,wonderful and heartbreaking. Can true love survive rivalry, war and loses? with Eowyn's eyes set, Eomer's heart lost, and Arwen and Aragorn's foundation shaken, lets hope it does. RE-EDITED!
1. On the road to Helms Deep

**Re-edited!**

Arwen gave a deep sigh. She felt worn, and with good excuse; she had been walking all day, and the day before that. The people of Edoras and other refugees were moving to Helms Deep for shelter and it was up to her, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas to help and escort them. The road was long and the people were walking in a slow pace for the sake of the sick and the children.

Arwen couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, stopping herself from feeling a little awkward because of all the people who were staring at her and her ears. She wasn't used to people singling her out in such a manner and this was far too much attention then she craved. Aragorn on the other hand seemed quite comfortable being around humans. He was riding in the front with Gimli and a young woman by the name of Eowyn. He had offered Arwen to ride with him but she had gently turns down his offer with the explanation that she needed to clear her thoughts, which was true. She needed some time on her own to think. She hadn't been sleeping well lately due to repeated nightmares, and it made her feel uncomfortable. She usually never had bad dreams, and now she feared that they might be a part of her foresight.

Aragorn started laughing when he saw Gimli fall off his horse. Eowyn ran after him and helped him up. When she looked back at him, he was stunned by how beautiful she was in the sun, at it gladdened his heart to see her so alive and happy. Her uncle had told him about her hard life, and he hoped that with Wormtounge gone, she would be able to feel safe once more. He turned around, letting his gaze fall on Arwen who was walking slightly by herself and couldn't help but smile when he noticed her lips moving. She was talking to herself again. Thinking back to the fact that she usually only did it when something was troubling her; he halted his horse and waited until she approached him.

Arwen saw Aragorn waiting for her and smiled slightly, trying to hide her worries for him. When she reached him, he bent down and helped lift her up in the saddle behind him, and she wrapped her arms around him. She smiled slightly and rewarded him with a loving smile.

-"How are you doing melda?" he murmured softly in elvish.

-"Very good for the moment" she simply replayed and made herself by leaning her head against his shoulder. He smiled and placed a kiss on her hand, causing her to blush slightly. As an elf, it wasn't common to show public affection before marriage.

-"You seem tired" he told her and stroke away her hand with his thumb, where it rested on his waist.

-"A little bit, but nothing to be concerned over" She closed her eyes and let the closeness of his body fill her senses. It had been far too long since they sat with each other like that.

At the same moment, Eowyn, who was walking next to her uncle, turned around to see where Aragorn had gone off. Her heart almost stopped beating as she saw Arwen riding with him. They seemed quite comfortable. She stared at them in shock.

"They were a couple? But she was an elf?" she couldn't help but to think as she looked at them in confusion. She had believed that Aragorn wasn't bond to any woman, but realized that she hadn't really inquired him regarding the matter. She felt her heart sink. As hard it was for her to admit, but from the moment she had spotted him in the Golden Hall, she had felt a sudden jolt in her chest and a flutter in her belly. No man had ever stirred her in such a way, and her heart had been lost. Embarrassed she averted her eyes, but couldn't prevent herself from casting glances back at the couple. Perhaps she was mistaken in her assumption?

Arwen felt someone starring at her and slowly opened her eyes. Lady Eowyn was looking at her with a sorrowful yet cold gaze before she turned around. She became worried and slight uncomfortable and moved to sit upright. Aragorn, who seemed to have missed Eowyn's starring, felt her shift uncomfortable.

-"Are you feeling uncomfortable, melda?" he asked.

-"No, I'm fine love. How can I not when we are together?" She replayed quickly and gave him a little smile before continuing. "I just think it's time to get off the horse"

-"And why's that?"

-"Because my Lord. This isn't a good way of behaving in public. People are starring!" She gave him a teasing smile.

-"And what if I don't care that people are staring? We haven't done anything wrong, you know!" he chuckled.

-"Oh. I didn't say that we did, but I think it would be wise if we were a little discreet. Our task at hand is hard enough, and I think it is wise for us to keep our love as private as possible. Ada warned us what the enemy might do if given the chance."

-" I agree with you beloved. Yet I do not see the danger of me giving one of my fellow companions a chance to rest her feet. But I shall do as you ask dearest."

Arwen chuckled and got off the horse.

* * *

**I just Re-edited this chapter. It has been more than four years since I wrote it, and I do not wish to change the story-line, I merely changed some of Eowyn's line, since now, looking back with critical eyes, she seemed a little to childish for my taste. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. The soup

The company had finally halted after an entire days ride. They set up a camp on a great field and everyone was busy putting up their tents and making supper. Eowyn had spent most of her time making some stew. She didn't like feeling useless and thought to offer some to the guard and the fellowship. She was no experienced chef but hoped that it was a successful first attempt. While walking around the camp, she caught herself searching for Aragorn in hopes of offering him some food. She was about to give up when she spotted him sitting on a rock at the far end of the camp, sharpening his sword. Taking a deep breath she approached him slowly and gave him a smile when he looked up from his task.

-"I've made some stew. It's not much, but it is hot," she told him and served him some up.

-"Thank you," Aragorn said and took the plate and spoon from her.

He tasted it slightly and had to stop himself from spitting it out. It tasted awful! He almost choked, but tried to keep his smile which proved to be very difficult with the burning sensation in his throat. "It's good," he coaxed out and gave her an attempt of a smile.

-"Really?" Eowyn exclaimed happily. She couldn't be more pleased that he enjoyed it. "Please eat!" she said happily and stood there to see him take another bite.

Arwen was searching for Aragorn. She had spent the rest of the day walking with Legolas, but now she missed the company of her love. She saw him sitting on a rock eating and halted when she saw Eowyn standing next to him with a wide smile on her thin lips. Curiously she walked up to them.

Aragorn looked up when he heard soft footsteps approach. He looked up and managed to give Arwen a little smile while focusing at the same time on the burning feeling in his throat that had gotten worse. He moved a little, giving Arwen enough space to sit next to him.

Eowyn stiffened as she spotted Arwen and realized that this was the first time she was in the presence of the she-elf. There had been no time for proper introduction back at Edoras except for the exchange of names. Arwen gave her a kind smile that seemed to lighten up her entire being. Feeling a little intimidated from Arwen's beauty Eowyn ranked her brain for something to say.

-"How do you find the Riddermark my Lady?" she asked Arwen, trying to keep her voice under control. She didn't know why she was so nervous around Arwen.

-"It is a beautiful and proud land my Lady" Arwen answered her warmly "It is no wonder Lord Aragorn speaks so highly of it" she continued and gave Aragorn a warm smile.

-"So my uncle spoke the truth! He told me that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather." Eowyn eyed Aragorn with a spark glimmering in her eyes. "But I thought he must have been mistaken"

-"King Théoden has a good memory! He was but a child at the time" Aragorn smiled softly as he remembered little Théoden and King Thengel as well as using this chance from eating more stew.

Eowyn frowned as she gave Aragorn a calculating look. "Then you must be at least sixty?" she asked with wonder. At the amused look on his face, she guessed higher "seventy?" as Aragorn started to shake his head slightly, she exclaimed :"You cannot be eighty?" deciding to take her out of her misery, he smiled amused as he told her that he was eighty-seven. Arwen and he exchanged amused looks as Eowyn starred at him in shock.

-"You are one of the Dunedain; a descendent Númenor, blessed with long life" at Aragorn's acknowledgement she continued. "It was said that your race passed on to legends."

-"There are a few of us left. The Northern kingdom was destroyed long ago, yet my people have yet not lost the fight to the shadows." Aragorn replayed, with a hint of pride in his voice.

Realizing that she was staring at him, Eowyn turned to Arwen, who had been listening silently to the conversation and asked curiously" And how old are you my lady, id you don't mind me asking?"

-"Far too old for a comparison to be made I'm afraid." Arwen told her while smiling.

Starring at her a moment longer, Eowyn wondered about the wisdom that shown in her eyes, for she seemed no older then herself. Excusing herself softly, Eowyn took leave of the pair, trying her hardest not to look back at Aragorn.

-"What are you eating?" Arwen asked curiously and looked down on his plate. "You look terrible!"

-"Whatever you do, don't eat Eowyn's cookery. Your father would never forgive me if you got food poisoned," was all he said.

-"Is it that bad?" she chuckled. She took the spoon from Aragorn and tasted the stew. "She really can't cook, can she?" she said with a smirk.

-"Well, if I'm not mistaken, didn't you make me dinner once in Lorien ?"

-"Yes, I remember that! What about it?"

-"Well, do you remember how that played out?"

-"Well yes, you ate it all up," she stared at him confused. And then it hit her. "You mean that it didn't taste good? But you ate every bite!" She looked at him in shock.

-"Well, that's because it was the first time you cooked and you did it for me. Besides, it was a Dunedain recipe that you had never made before. I couldn't throw away something you had done with your bare hands," he said and gave her a warm smile, love and adoration shinning through his eyes.

Arwen blushed and looked him deeply in the eyes. "But next time tell me if it doesn't taste any good! I will not get any better if I keep making the same mistakes," she told him.

-"Am I suppose to take it like there is going to be a next time?"

-"If you behave," was all she said and moved closer.

When night fell, Aragorn was sitting on his sleeping-berth and smoking his pipe when suddenly two hands came to cover his eyes. A soft voice whispered in his ear, "I believe this hour is for sleep"

-"On the contrary, it is for rest, and I am resting" He said smiling and covering the hands with his own.

-"If you can call smoking a pipe resting" Arwen retorted teasingly and moved to sit next to him.

-"I do, however, walking around isn't. I thought you were tired, Arwen?"

-"I was, and I did fall asleep! It's just that…"She bit her lips and starred up at the sky.

-"Just what?" He inquired.

-"I have been having disturbing dreams that I do not seem to be able to interpret." Noticing his worried gaze, she quickly continued:"there is no danger I believe, and you do not have to worry about it. When the right time comes, I am sure I will be able to understand what my dreams means". She smiled at him reassuring and grasped his hand. Stroking a lock of hair of her face and placing it behind her pointed ear, Aragorn allowed himself to relax.

Before she knew it he brushed his lips over hers, and she let out a little whimper. When he pulled away he chuckled at the dreamy look on her face. He placed a hand on her hips and another behind her head and pulled her down for another one. They sat like that for several moments letting their lips dance over each other before Aragorn pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. After a few moments Arwen stood up and returned to her bedroll. Aragorn's gaze lingered on her until sleep claimed him.

From a distance a dark silhouette had been watching the couple with jealous eyes. Eowyn turned her back to the couple and tried to sleep but the image of Aragorn Arwen kissing was printed in her mind. She just couldn't take it! The jealousy was consuming her. But more than that, there was an unrecognizable pain in her chest, threatening to unleash the tears she is so desperately trying to fight back.

**This chapter has been heavily re-edited, in case you don't recognize some parts.**


	3. Under Attack

"SOMEWHERE IN ROHAN"

Eomer sat near the campfire in deep thoughts. He had tried to distract himself all day from thinking and worrying about how the people in Edoras were faring. But mostly, he wondered how the king and his sister fared. The slightest thought of Eowyn made him worry, since he was aware of Wormtongue's obsession with her. Half of him, the brother in him, wanted to ride back to Edoras and break every bone in Wormtongue's body for even looking at her. While the other half of him wanted to obey his king. He was a man of war, and when it came down to orders, he always obeyed his king. He had given an oath in doing so; even if it meant leaving the country in exile. Without loyalty and honor, there was simply no reason to be. He sighed deeply and tried to think of something else, to distract him from these unpleasant thoughts, and came to think of a strange company he and his men had met a couple of days ago. He remembered the meeting very well.

_They had surrounded them and asked for their names and business. A man had stepped forward and introduced them._

"_I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. And this is Legolas from Mirkwood and Gimli son of Gloin."_

_Then he had pointed towards a fourth figure whose face was covered in a hood. "And this is lady Arwen, daughter of Elrond."_

_The woman removed her hood and Eomer had to draw in a deep breath, as did most of his men. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen! Her blue eyes seemed to look into his soul and he couldn't do anything but avert his eyes._

_Aragorn started speaking again and Eomer had to force himself to look at him. Aragorn informed him about the group of Uruk Hais that they were hunting and that they had taken two small Hobbits captive. Eomer had told them that he and his men had attacked a group late at night and killed everyone. No one survived._

_He had given them two horses and pointed out where they had burned the bodies. But he had told them not to hope too much. He had watched them_ _ride off, his eyes never leaving Arwen's back as she sat behind Aragorn on the horse._

Eomer wondered what they were doing now. Or truth to be told, he wondered what Arwen was doing now. Probably sleeping like I should, he thought and lay down on his back. He kept having these dreams about her, and he didn't exactly mind them. It was nice to dream about a woman who was not a bar maid or a wench. He looked at the stars and smiled.

They reminded him of her eyes.

ON THE WAY TO HELMS DEEP

Aragorn laughed when Arwen told him about the time she had been little and accidentally put fire on some curtains and let her brothers take the blame. Knowing full well what Elrohir and Elladan were capable of Aragorn didn't blame Elrond for accusing them.

"So what did your father do when he found out," he asked her smiling.

"Who said he found out," was her only reply, which caused him to laugh again.

Arwen gave him a mischievous grin and turned her head away to look over the crowd. Her eyes fell on Eowyn who was walking in the front with her uncle. Eowyn had been avoiding her since yesterday. Arwen suspected that Eowyn may have developed feelings towards Aragorn. She wasn't sure if Aragorn had noticed, but it became quite obviously to her yesterday. Something in the way the White Lady had gazed at her betrothed had alerted her. If Aragorn had noticed, he hid it quite well. She didn't wish to confront Eowyn on this, since she couldn't really blame her for being drawn to Estel, but she feared that if the matter was ignored then both the Lady and Aragorn could end up hurt. She knew of experience the pain of having to reject somebody's love. And Eowyn have already experienced much suffering in her life without adding salt to her wounds.

Suddenly someone started to scream in the front. Aragorn gave her the reins and ran over to see what was going on. He caught up to Legolas who informed him about the situation and Aragorn rushed back to warn the people regarding the approaching wargs. He hurried back to Arwen and took the reins from her and grabbed her hand.

"Melda, please listen to me. I know you want to fight and help us. But these people need someone to escort them safely to the fortress. Could you do that?" He looked at her with pleading eyes and she nodded slowly.

He stroke her cheek in gratitude before mounting the horse and riding away. She followed him with her eyes before turning around and tried to calm the people down.

At the same time Eowyn was told by the king to do the same thing as Arwen. She had reluctantly agreed but gazed after the riders longingly. Eowyn managed to make eye contact with Aragorn before he turned around and rode away. She too stood and looked after him before she turned around to meet Arwen's gaze. The two women looked at each other for a brief moment before turning around, none of them acknowledging what they both knew.


	4. Bad news

**HELMS DEEP**

Arwen and Eowyn had managed to bring the people safely to Helms Deep. It had proved to be a very difficult task since the people had panicked and scattered. It had taken a long time to calm them down and trying to keep them together. People kept searching for their loved ones in their fear. Arwen realized that the only way they are going to calm down is when they find what they are looking for as well as they kept moving. She began helping them in their search. A little girl had started crying and Arwen tried her best to comfort her while they were searching for her mother. As the girl grew more restless and wouldn't stop crying, Arwen had lifted her up in her arms and held her, trying to bring comfort. Lady Eowyn found her in that manner.

"What are you doing with that girl? Her mother has been looking all over for her!" She almost screamed.

"I found her wandering around and tried to comfort her while searching for her mother. And please lower your voice, the girl is upset enough as it is" She wasn't offended by Eowyn's tone. She knew that the young woman was under a lot of pressure, and hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

"Give her to me! I will give her to her mother while you keep an eye on the front," Eowyn said and took the girl from Arwen.

Arwen felt a little reluctant to be separated from the little girl but gave in since she didn't see any point in arguing. She threw a glimpse behind her in hope of seeing any riders returning but could spot no one.

The rest of the path to the fortress without any further attacks, and Arwen and Eowyn tried their best to assist the sick. Once at the fortress she and Eowyn split up, Eowyn headed down to the storage rooms to investigate what provisions had been made while Arwen headed to the rooms reserved for the warden. She was a skilled healer and offered her assistance to the people in need.

A few hours later she made her way to a flight of stairs and sank down weary. Everywhere people wandered, trying to finding food and searching for relatives. She herself was waiting for Aragorn's return. She had a bad feeling about something but she couldn't figure out what. There was something in the air and she felt a sense of dread coming over her. She feared that Aragorn was injured, but felt also the presence of evil approaching. Suddenly one of the guards shouted, "Make room for the king!"

She stood up and ran to meet them. Her eyes searched for Aragorn but she could not find him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to face Legolas.

"Legolas! You are alright? Where is Aragorn?" she looked at him with worried eyes.

"Arwen….."

"What? What's wrong? Where is Aragorn?" she whispered

Legolas looked down at the ground, his eyes refusing to meet hers. Arwen felt like her heart stopped and her legs almost gave in under her.

"No…! You're wrong! He couldn't!" She could barley find any strength to talk.

Legolas put her arms around her for support, but it was like she didn't notice him. She looked behind her, to the gate and then back at him.

"I don't believe you. He would never leave me!" She said and walked back to the stairs and sank down. "I'm going to sit right her and wait for him." Legolas knew that nothing he could say would change her mind. So he sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"I don't think he is gone either," was all he said. In the corner of her eyes, Arwen saw Gimli sharing the news with Eowyn. She saw the broken face of the Lady but had no words or strength to comfort her. Arwen closed her eyes, and tried to listen to what her heart was telling her. Opening them she knew that Aragorn was alive somewhere. She only prayed that he would make it back to the fortress alive.

Eowyn had heard the sad news of Aragorn's fall from Gimli. The pain in her chest was too painful to acknowledge. It was as if all their hope had died with Aragorn. Such a great man should not have fallen, but remained alive to lead them to victory. Without him they were all doomed, she felt it in her heart. Looking over where Arwen was sitting with Legolas, she couldn't help but feel sorrow for the blank and empty expression on the elven princess face. They had both lost the man they loved, yet Eowyn couldn't help but feel a sense of regret for not telling him how she felt. She vowed that if the Valars gave her one more chance, she would make sure that Aragorn knew what was in her heart. She liked Arwen, but Aragorn was the only man she had ever felt this way about and deep down she believed that she was destined to be with him. She was not going to let her friendship with Arwen come in the way of her happiness. She was going to fight for Lord Aragorn's love and not shun away. If only the Valars would send him back to her!

**Somewhere in Rohan**

Aragorn felt something wet touch is face. He opened his eyes to look into deep brown, big eyes.

"Brego?" he whispered and tried to sit upright, but he was so tired and every inch of his body was in pain, so he fell back to the ground. Brego must have sensed his lack of strength and kneeled beside him. Aragorn grabbed the reins and lifted himself up on the horses back.

Half on conscious he tried to think of what had happened. He remembered falling down from a cliff and then everything turned black. He tried to think clear and focus. He needed to go to Helms Deep.

As if the horse could read his mind, it started to gallop in that direction. Aragorn had no idea where he was and tried to orient himself with the help of the sun. After a couple of hours, he heard the sounds of drums and heavy footsteps; a lot of footsteps. He rode up the hill and froze over the sight in front of him. Uruk Hais. At least ten thousand of them and it seemed like they were heading towards Helms Deep! He felt panic well inside of him. He needed to warn the king and his people. And Arwen! She was with them. For the first time since he woke up he realized that they must think him dead. Now fear took him; how was Arwen faring? Was she alright? Elrond have warned him long ago that elves could die from heartbreak. He felt a sudden strength well up from inside of him and he turned Brego around and rode as fast as he could towards the fortress. He hoped that he would make it in time.

**After rereading my story I decided to rewrite the whole thing, and tone down Eowyn from a crazy teenager to a woman who is in love. I Wrote this story as a young teenager, and I like to believe that I have matured enough now to be able to write this story in a more mature manner.**


	5. I Told You So

**HELMS DEEP**

Arwen was sitting on the stairs, looking out into the distance, not seeming to be aware of her surroundings. Legolas was deeply concerned for her. He had tried to convince her to eat something, but she refused all food. She had been sitting on the stairs the entire day, refusing to move, waiting for Aragorn's return. He bent down and said gently, "You know, it's getting a little cold. Do you wish to go inside and get some sleep? I am more than willing to keep watch!" But she only shook her head.

He continued with serious voice, "What do you think Aragorn would do if he found you like this? You know he would disapprove. You want to give him more guilt when he finds you. He is probably terrified of how you are faring already."

"Then the first thing he will see when he enters the fortress, shall be me." She replayed calmly.

Legolas knew it was useless. She could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Alright, but sitting here, won't make him come any faster."

She didn't answer.

Eowyn had been keeping herself busy with organizing the food supplies. She had tried to not think of Aragorn the entire day; and was also avoiding Arwen. She didn't know how Arwen was faring, and she was afraid to find out. She just couldn't believe that Aragorn was dead. No, Aragorn was a strong willed man and had very good skills. She prayed that he might have survived by some miracle and that they all were mistaken.

She grabbed a fruit basket and walked down the stairs to another man in charge. On her way she could see Arwen sitting on the stairs, looking out in the distance with empty eyes. A sudden feeling of guilt built in Eowyn's stomach as she thought about how she wished to gain the love of Aragorn from her. She averted her eyes quickly and tried to focus on something else.

**OUTSIDE HELMS DEEP**

Aragorn could see the contour of the fortress in the distance. A quick smile of relief showed on his face before quickly disappearing. He had to find Arwen and make sure she was safe and warn King Théoden about the army that approached. There was no time to lose!

When he rode along the path to the gate, he could hear someone yell for the gates to be opened. He rode inside and was greeted by a group of surprised people, not seeming to believe that he had indeed survived. He got off Brego and turned around to look for a familiar face. Before he knew it he was knocked out of air, as strong arms enfolded him. All he noted was dark looks as his enfolder's face was bared into his chest, quietly sobbing.

"Schh melda. I'm fine. Please don't cry!"

"They said you fell!"was the muffled answer.

"They were mistaken and alas, I have returned to you! Please do not shed any more tears over this matter. I am here and have no intentions of leaving you. Not when we are so close in gaining everything we have hoped for" He whispered to her in elvish. He put his arms around her and held her tight, trying to comfort her as much as possible. He pulled back as she seemed to have calmed herself.

"Melda, I have to go. I need to talk to the king" he said urgently.

"I'm going with you. I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"

Aragorn looked down at her beautiful face, wet with tears and smiled softly. He wiped her tears away and offered her an arm. Together they made their way to the hall.

As they walked, they were met by Legolas who gave them a relieved smile and returned to Aragorn the Evenstar necklace that Arwen had given him the day of their betrothal. As Aragorn grasped Legolas shoulder in gratitude, he was spotted by Eowyn.

Relief flooded through the woman's mind before quickly being replaced by joy mingled with sadness as she watched Arwen and Aragorn's retiring backs. Seeing him alive had made her more determined than ever. She knew she would regret it forever if she didn't at least try to tell him of her feelings.

When Aragorn reached the door to the hall, he let go of Arwen. He could hear the sharp breath of air that escaped the king and his men when he stepped inside. He gave them a weak smile and stepped forward, followed by Arwen.

-"My Lord, I fear I have terrible news. A great host is approaching the fortress as we speak."

-"A great host you say? How many?" King Théoden demanded to know.

-"Ten thousand at least."

-"Ten thousand?" the king looked at the ranger with disbelief.

-"They have only one purpose," Aragorn informed him, fire blazing in his eyes,"To destroy the world of men. They'll be here by nightfall."

The king stared at him for a brief moment and then turned around abruptly.

"Let them come then." He walked outside to the gate and gazed over the horizon.

"No enemy has ever set a foot inside the fortress. They will burn and destroy as much as they will. Within these walls we will outlast them," the king finally spoke.

"They didn't come here to destroy Rohan's villages. They came here to destroy its people, until its last child." Aragorn retorted, trying to make the king see that their only chance was to fight.

"And what will you have us do? Look at my men! Their courage hangs on a threat of a knife."

"Call for aid, my Lord." Aragorn suggested.

"And who will answer? Elves? Dwarfs?" The King cast a glance at Arwen and Gimli. "We are not as lucky as you," he continued. Aragorn looked at him for a moment before speaking:

"Gondor will answer!"

"Gondor?" The king stared at him with anger. "Where was Gondor when the West Folde burned? Where was Gondor when the enemy closed up around us? Where was Go…No my Lord Aragorn. We are alone." And with that, the king took his leave.

Aragorn looked back at Arwen and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"It's not your fault Estel. If anyone should be blamed it's Saruman. Don't despair my love, at the king's harsh words," she tried to comfort.

"I won't," he said and turned around. "But I need to be by myself for a while I need to outline a strategy."

"As you wish love," was all she said.

And with that, Aragorn left and walked back to the hall. He suddenly stopped at the calling of his name.

"Lord Aragorn!"

He turned around and saw Lady Eowyn running toward him. He waited, and when she reached him, he gave her a smile and said:

"Greetings, my Lady! I'm glad to see you well"

"I believe that those words should be spoken by me." she told him with a smile. "I'm after all not the one who fell off a cliff" she explained.

"True. But it doesn't mean that I'm not glad to see that you are well," he said.

At this Eowyn smiled and nodded.

" I am honored for your concern." she said and looked down. Then she looked up again into his eyes with curiosity.

"The guards say that there will be a battle soon. Something about a great host approaching. Is it true?"

"I fear it is," Aragorn sighed deeply, his features troubled. He started walking again and Eowyn walked next to him. He was so lost in thought that he forgot about the lady walking next to him, and was therefore startled out of his reverie by Eowyn's cautious question: "Do you believe we are able to win?"

"I don't know. The odds are certainly against us but there is always hope! We must hope for the best and prepare for the worst"

"And how is Lady Arwen? She was really upset regarding the news of your fall." Eowyn asked quietly, making sure to study his reaction when speaking of the Lady.

At this, Aragorn said nothing, but Eowyn could sense his discomfort when mentioning Arwen being in distress.

"She was of great help in getting the people safely here, and the warden says her assistance in the healing quarter is most appreciated." The words escaped Eowyn's mouth before she had the chance of thinking of them.

Aragorn looked at her, and then gave her a brilliant smile. "Thank you," was all he said. But it was enough for Eowyn to fly on clouds.

"You will have to excuse me now my Lady, but I have things to attend to." Aragorn took his leave, but not before giving her a small bow.


	6. Make A Wish

**HELMS DEEP**

Aragorn let his eyes flicker over the courtyard. People were being ordered into the caves while every man who was able to hold a sword was lead to the armory. He could see that many of them had seen too many or too few winters and it made his heart ache with sorrow. But they were short of men, and if they were to have a chance to survive the night, everyone had to fight.

Another thing that concerned him was Arwen. He knew that she was planning to join the battle and he knew she had every right to make that decision. She was a member of the fellowship and a great warrior of her own, having been trained together with her brothers who were the ones who had taught him how to wield a sword. He couldn't deny her that right, yet the idea of her in danger or being harmed in any way made his insides clench. He had seen many horrors during his life, yet his worst nightmare had always involved her being injured or taken away from him. To him, joy was to see Arwen happy. And he didn't exactly feel like that about Gimli and Legolas. But he had learned long ago that Arwen was not a woman to command over but to rule with and no matter how hard this was going to pain him, he had to respect her decision.

He would spend all his time and energy keeping an eye on her and covering her back, not that he would mind. But it would wiser to focus on protecting the gate and keeping the enemy from getting in. He sighed deeply before an idea came to him. What if he could convince her to work in the healing quarters, aiding the wounded? She was by far one of the most skilled in the art of healing, having been taught by her father, master Elrond. He turned around and headed to one of the armor rooms to look for her. He found her with Legolas and Gimli as they were eyeing the other men and their weapons.

"There you are Aragorn! I was just wondering where you had disappeared too," Arwen said when he approached.

"I was just taking time to think," he said simply and placed a kiss to her temple.

She gave him a soft, loving smile and nodded "I see."

Aragorn turned his attention to the other men in the room while he tried to figure out the best way to bring up the topic to her. His eyes fell on old men as well as young boys.

He looked at Legolas and said, "Farmers, stable boys. These are no soldiers!"

"Most of them have seen too many winters," Gimli said.

"Or too few," Legolas added, thinking the same thing as Aragorn had earlier. He observed them in silence. Suddenly he felt despair grip at his heart and couldn't help himself from exclaiming:"Look at them! They are frightened! I can see the fear in their eyes; and they should be. They are almost three hundred against ten thousand."

Everyone was listing now. Arwen tried to protest but Aragorn cut her off.

"They have a better chance to defend themselves here than in Edoras." Aragorn tried to explain.

"They are all going to die." Legolas replayed simply, sorrow in his eyes.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted out and glared at Legolas before leaving the room. Legolas tried to follow him but was stopped by Gimli.

"Let him go."

Arwen looked after Aragorn with sad eyes. She had felt a jolt of pain at the mentioning of Aragorn's mortality in that manner. She silently left the room to search for him and found him sitting on the stairs outside in the yard. She sat next to him but he didn't look up.

"You know, Legolas didn't mean what he said. You know that he trusts you. He just couldn't help despairing." She tried to comfort him.

"I'm not angry at Legolas, beloved" he looked up at her beautiful face.

"Then what are you angry at?" she inquired.

"I'm angry at myself. At my ancestor's weakness. I still have hope for us to win this fight, but I cannot help to despair at the thought of you having to participate in it. Of the idea of something trying to hurt you."

"Aragorn… "

"I'm sorry Arwen. I'm sorry that you will have to see this."

"See what Aragorn? You don't think I have seen a battle before? Or fought in one? I know what it is you want to ask of me. You want me to go to the caves with the other women and children. You think I would be safe there."

"It would be far safer then out here," he tried to protest.

"Aragorn please don't. I'm safe when I'm with you. If you fall, then it doesn't matter if I survive this war. I would die anyway Aragorn. I can't live without you"

"Arwen please…"

"Don't cut me off Aragorn. If we don't win tonight, if we all are going to die then I want to die with you. I want you to be the last thing I see before I leave this world." She whispered and stroke his face with her hands.

"Arwen please don't say that. You won't die; I wouldn't let you. You just have to understand that I simply don't want you to fight because if something would happen to you, I would never be able to live with myself."

"I don't need your protection Aragorn, only your love."

Aragorn sighed and placed his arms around her pulling her in for a tight embrace.

"I just don't want to see you hurt," he whispered. To that Arwen said nothing.

When they parted from their embrace, Arwen looked up at him with a piercing gaze. "Aragorn, did you mean what you said inside?"

"Regarding what dearest?"

"Regarding what you said about dying as one of them?"

Aragorn was silent for a while. "It hurt your feelings?" he asked

Arwen sighed softly. "I think so. Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, I assume that I have never truly seen you with so many mortals before. I am so accustomed to you being with my people and the Dunedain that it was a reminder of your mortality to me. I guess that when you said "one of them" it just became clear to me that these were your people also." Aragorn watched her silently.

"I don't know. Maybe I just felt a little of a stranger." she continued. At these words, Aragorn pulled her tighter to him and whispered:

"You should never feel like a stranger Arwen. My people are your people too now." He looked down at her and kissed her nose.

Arwen gazed at him with all the adoration she felt smiled up at him. After a deep breath he continued:"And you may fight if you wish; on one condition."

"And since when do I have to have your permission on what I'm allowed to do?" she teased.

"You must stay next to me where I can see you." He continued without answering her question.

"Thou you don't have any power over me but my heart my Lord, I will do as you wish this time. But only because it pleases me." She told him simply.

"Indeed? Well then, maybe I should just please you just a little more." He scooped her up in his arms and walked inside. He didn't listen to her protest. If this would be there last time together then he would make it memorable.


	7. A Brighter Future?

Arwen laughed as Aragorn laid her down on the bed. They were in one of the fortress's many rooms, made to accommodate soldiers and guards. Since most of the people were outside preparing for the battle these rooms were empty.

Aragorn walked back and locked the door before turning his attention to Arwen. He walked back to the bed and sank down next to her. Feeling weary he fell back on the bed and closed his eyes, sensing Arwen's light fingers touching his face. "Will we not be missed?" she asked him softly, stroking his hair. Aragorn replayed without opening his eyes: "Legolas knows where I am. He demanded that I should seek some rest before the battle. He reckoned that I will be no use yawning into the Uruk Hais faces." To which Arwen chuckled lightly. Opening his eyes finally, he could not help from drawing a breath at the sight of her. He didn't think she could look any more beautiful with her hair braided back, dressed in a simple green riding outfit. Lovingly he reached up a hand and pulled her down to him and brushed his lips over hers, his hands cupping her checks. She gave out a soft moan and placed her arms around his neck. After a while he pulled away to look at her again.

She smiled bent down for another kiss. They pulled away for air and Aragorn started planting kisses on her throat and neck. Arwen sighed and tugged at his hair; running her fingers through his long, dark locks. Aragorn grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and rolling over, pinning her down, cradling her against his chest. She smiled and kissed him her hands sliding down his chest, resting over where his heart beats. Arwen could feel his own hands moving away from her shoulder to her waist. He pulled away and looked at her. Her face was flushed and he could see the desire in her eyes.

"Don't stop love. Please don't stop." She murmured and tried to pull him down to kiss him.

He resisted and whispered, "Love…we can't. If we were to make love tonight, it would equal with a marriage, and we would be considered husband and wife in the eyes of your people and your father. And I have yet to fulfill the conditions that were placed upon me in exchange for your hand in marriage."

"Yet, we might die tonight beloved, and I would rather do so as your wife and you as my husband. If we lose this war, we are all doomed, and if we win this war, you will do so by claiming your birthright and you and I would be wed. we are meant to be together, no matter how this end. I don't want to die without knowing your touch."

"Arwen…" He tried but was cut off as her warm lips covered his; silencing any further protest. She moved his hand from her waist down to her thigh.

He growled but didn't do anything to stop her. She stopped when she realized he was moving on his own will now. He moved up to her hips and stopped and looked into her eyes to see if she was going to object. She met his eyes, her checks were blushed and her lips were swollen from the abuse of his lips. He really didn't know how to deny her anything. He couldn't describe the feelings that built inside of him when he looked at her. Just looking down on her beautiful face and knowing that she returned his love was enough to make him fly.

A noise from the outside startled Aragorn out. He realized what was happening and the difficulty of the situation.

"Arwen, we can't. We have to save all the strength we have for the fight. And we haven't even gotten ourselves ready. The Uruk Hais will be here soon." Looking at her disappointed face, he hesitated before continuing. "And it shouldn't be like this me dear heart."

Looking up at him with curiosity she encouraged him to explain further. "A proper wedding sweetheart" biting his bottom lips, he continued. "You deserve a wedding, with your family being able to be there. To worry about the dress and then sit at the dinner table and be nervous and excited concerning our first night as husband and wife. I want the whole world to see our love, and know our vows. Not here, with time running out and the shadow on our doorstep" stroking her face lovingly he kissed her temple. "And let me tell you one thing my beloved; if I wasn't convinced that you and I will have that wedding and that married life together, I would consummate our love right here"

Blushing furiously Arwen averted her eyes for a moment, trying to calm the storm his words had stirred inside of her. She could see that the love and devotion that shone through his eyes were so evident and pure, and in that moment, Aragorn restored her faith in what was to come and nodding softly they both rose and rearranged their cloth before walking hand in hand to prepare for battle.

Aragorn was putting his armor on when Legolas stepped into the room. He looked at Aragorn with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry my friend. We have trusted you this far and you have not failed us. It was wrong of me to disappear."

"There is nothing to apologies for Legolas." The two old friends embraced and all was considered forgiven between them.

Without warning a horn was heard in the distance and they looked at each other in wonder for they did not recognize the sound. Had the Uruk Hais arrived? When it was heard again Legolas couldn't hold back his confusion.

"That's not an Uruk Hais horn."

The two friends ran outside to see what was going on. They stopped as they saw a great army of elves standing at. In the lead stood Haldir and Aragorn smiled and ran to him in welcome.

"We are here to honor the alliance that once existed between elves and men," Haldir told the King of Rohan who didn't seem to believe his eyes.

Suddenly Arwen's voice could be heard as she had recognized the sound and rushed to the gate as well. "Haldir?"

Haldir looked up and saw the Lady Arwen standing at the top of the stairs, dressed in her elvish armor with her father's house engraved in the steel. She looked like a goddess.

"My Lady," he looked at her for a second before realizing bowing in respect to the granddaughter of Lady Galadriel. The rest of the elves in the army did so as well.

King Théoden starred at her in confusion as he hadn't understood her royal heritage until now. Arwen walked down the stairs and embraced Haldir in welcome."What are you doing here Haldir?"

"The Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond have decided to honor the old alliance and has sent us to aid Rohan in its battle against Saruman."

"You are most welcome." She replayed with a smile.


	8. The Battle begins

**HELMS DEEP**

Arwen stood beside Aragorn at the wall watching the scene in front of them. Aragorn had taken command over the elven army posted around the wall while Haldir had taken charge over the elves standing on the ground. It had been difficult for Haldir to agree to that since he felt a responsibility towards The Queen of Lorien and Lord Elrond too look after Arwen. But he knew that Aragorn was with her, and that he would do anything to prevent her from harm. Legolas and Gimli were standing next to Arwen in silence, watching as the Uruk Hais moved closer to the fortress. They could see a great shadow coming closer and hear horns blowing.

Arwen shivered slightly as she saw the great host and how outnumbered the truly were. Aragorn cast a look her way and reached out for her hand and squeezed it in comfort. Arwen looked up and smiled in gratitude. This could be their final moment or their first step towards victory. Either way, she was determined to remain by her beloved's side. Aragorn had suggested that she would assist in the healing quarters, but she had assessed that the healers there was very capable and they needed every sword arm out here. Arwen squeezed Aragorn's hand and looked back out over the field. She pushed back her fear and picked up her bow and let her fingers touch the wood. The bow had been a gift from her brothers at her last birthday, and had been made with her in mind. It gave her a small comfort and she prayed she would live to see her brothers again.

**IN THE CAVE**

Eowyn sat on a rock, closest to the entrance that led out of the cave and out into the courtyard. She felt angry and humiliated for having been forced into these confinements while there were boys who had barely reached twelve summers out there, ready to fight. What would it take to prove to her uncle and her people that she was as much of a warrior like the rest of them? All she wanted was a chance to prove herself. To accomplish something of meaning before old age and the ties of marriage took hold of her. She had been even more frustrated when she learned that the Lady Arwen had been given permission to fight. Since the Lady had been a companion of Aragorn, the decision to grant her the right to fight had been with him and not Eowyn's uncle. That Aragorn had allowed Arwen to fight had only made Eowyn's esteem of him rise. This was clearly a man who did not feel threatened by the idea of a strong and capable woman by his side. Suddenly a Lady approached her swiftly, seeming to be on the verge of panic.

"Lady Eowyn! Please come with me my Lady. We need your help"

Worriedly, Eowyn stood and fallowed the lady as she led her to a corner of the cave. There were two women supporting a third lady who seemed to be in agonizing pain. Taking in the lady's appearance, she realized that the woman was pregnant.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a steady voice, trying to appear calmer then she felt.

"Lady Erethil has gone into labor. And the midwife is in need of assistance since all capable hands were currently in the healing quarters to help the wounded from the battle. And no one is allowed to leave the caves by the order of the king. She instructed me to find you while she fetched the necessary equipment. Another contraction seemed to hit the woman and Eowyn bent down and stroked away a lock of hair from the woman's face and whispered gently in comfort to her: "It will be alright my lady. Everything will be alright."

Eowyn had assisted once the midwife when a Lady of the court had given birth since it was tradition for a woman of a court to bear witness to the birth of a noble. The experience had both frightened her, but also showed her the strength of a woman. She remembered with clarity the procedure that needed be done and turned to the Lady who had fetched her:

"We will need warm water, blankets and a lot of sheets. Fetch them while the midwife gathers her instruments." she instructed her. The woman nodded and left.

**THE BATTLE**

It had started to rain and the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. The temperature had grown chillier and Arwen pulled her cloak tighter around her. Legolas and Gimli were arguing about something again, but she didn't have the strength to listen to them. Not with the sight that was in front of her. She couldn't take her eyes of the Uruk Hai army. She could see their faces in the dark, and they truly repulsed her. She swallowed hard and looked down towards Haldir. He must have felt her gaze because he turned around and gave her a little encouraging nod. She forced herself to smile back at.

**IN THE CAVE**

"Alright, bear down now, slowly," Eowyn instructed the woman who was panting hard and let out a gasp of pain when she felt the next contraction.

"The baby will not be born yet for a few hours," the midwife told Eowyn as they both tended to the lady Erethil. She had returned soon after Eowyn, "Maybe earlier," she continued.

Eowyn looked at the lady who was holding her hand. She looked to be in so much pain and Eowyn wanted to help her, but someone had to take charge of the people and barricade the door to the caves. Of course there was a small chance that the enemy would reach them, but you could never be certain in war. She spotted a young girl around the age of five starring at the mother-to-be with terrifying eyes. Eowyn looked down at the woman and whispered: "I'll be right back. There is something I need to do."

"Where is my daughter?" the woman whispered. Eowyn looked back at the child and made the connection before answering:

"Don't worry. Your daughter is all right. I will make sure she is looked after." Eowyn stood up and walked over to the little girl. She reached out her hand and the girl took it and together the made there way to a group of woman Eowyn knew well. She asked them to look after the girl and left her in their capable hands then walked then to the entrance to the cave. She made sure that the double doors were shut and placed a lookout for any signs the enemy breaking in. She turned around and walked back to the woman and the midwife. This was going to be a long night.

**ON THE WAY**

"We must hurry! Every second is priceless!" Gandalf shouted to Eomer from where he rode on Shadowfax's back.

"We will ride as fast and as hard s we can. This is our people and loved ones that are in danger!" Eomer shouted back

It had been four days since Gandalf had found Eomer and his men at the borders of Rohan. He had brought them the news of their King's recovery and Wormtongue's treason. This came as no surprise to Eomer since he had suspected him to be spy for Saruman, but had not been able to convince king Théoden. He informed them of Isengard's upcoming threat to their people and advised him to ride with his every man he could muster to Helms Deep where the king and his people where of dire need of their help.

Eomer realized that there was something at work when he saw Gandalf's distressed face and knew that if they didn't make it on time, his people would suffer greatly. They had ridden as fast as they could, mustering every man they could find on the way. It would take them many hours yet until they would reach Helms Deep. Eomer had been told that Aragorn son of Arathorn was by the King's side, as well as the other three members of the strange fellowship he and his men had met about a week ago. All thou he knew the danger that waited he couldn't stop but wonder if he would meet Lady Arwen again.

**THE BATTLE**

"Release the arrows!" Aragorn screamed as more than five hundred arrows sailed through the wind and into the Uruk Hais. Many fell, but the army didn't slow its pace as the made for the walls to the fortress, caring with them long ladders to climb.

Everyone drew their weapons as more arrows sailed to the sky. Aragorn looked at Arwen for a second and asked, "Are you prepared?"

Arwen nodded and grabbed her sword tight. She was not going to die here.

As the great ladders started to be placed around the walls everyone charged. The battle could begin…


	9. Wounded

**THE BATTLE**

Aragorn's body was tensed. He swallowed hard as he prepared himself mentally to the task that lay ahead of him. He had to make the defenses hold; he had promised Gandalf that. And if it was something Aragorn felt he could do. It was time to step out of the shadows and fight for his people. Aragorn would not fail them or the people of Rohan. He charged towards the closest Uruk Hai with his word held high. Andruil rose and fell as the Uruk Hais fell, one after the other. His eyes travelled fast to the elven beauty fighting by his side and she was truly a sight to behold. She moved with elven grace as she paralleled swiftly a blade and retaliated by cutting of her attackers arm. Indeed, she was not to be taken lightly, she had received the same training with and from her brothers. He quickly turned his attention to the fight, making sure at the same time that he had her back. A slightest distraction or hesitation could lead to the death of himself or somebody else.

**IN THE CAVES**

Eowyn was, truth to be told, more frightened then the woman in front of her. "This is ridicules!" she thought angry. She claimed that she was prepared to fight in war but wasn't capable to face one of the most natural things in the world; a woman giving birth. If only her brother could see her now. He would have laughed his lungs out! She placed her hands on the woman's shoulders and tried to calm her down. But she was much more calm then Eowyn. She had after all given birth before, not during a war perhaps, but none the less. Eowyn had forgotten what a frightening experience the first time she had assisted at a birth. The midwife was busy preparing fresh blankets and clean water.

Eowyn closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like in the woman's place; if she would have the strength to make it through this ordeal. She had never considered herself as a mother, or a wife for the matter. She never liked the idea of being tied down. But ever since she had met Aragorn, she couldn't help but to think what it would be like to be married to him. She had seen the way he treated Arwen with kindness and respect, as if she was his equal and not his maid. Perhaps domestic bliss wasn't such a horrible thing, if it was with the right man. She pictured herself married to him, and carrying his child. She was curtain he would sire healthy and strong sons that would strengthen the line of Eorl and bring honor and respect to her house. The fantasy made her warm inside. She was pulled unwillingly back to reality when the woman had another labor pain.

Four hours later the woman had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. He lay safely in his mother's arms and he was just simply gorgeous! Eowyn could do nothing else but look at the woman's proud face as she smiled down at the infant and smile. She stood up and walked back to the gate door that leads out of the caves. She sat down in front of it and her smile faded. For a moment she had forgotten all about the battle that was raging outside. During the birth she had felt a loud explosive noise and the ground had trembled. But nothing had happened since then, and she had returned the attention to the woman in need. Now she could not help wonder if Aragorn and her uncle were still alive. She looked down at her sword that lie at her side and felt tears starting to fall from her eyes. She thought of the possibility of never being able to use it. That she would never swing it in a battle. She would die with this woman, remembered only as king Théoden's niece. Her fate seemed so bitter, as life laughed her in the face. That she wasn't strong enough to decide her own destiny. She had rejected Wormtongue's so called affections and given hers to a man who was already taken. There wasn't much in her life to be happy about. She closed her eyes and tried to listen for the sounds of the battle, trying to picture the men's triumph. Dreaming was all that she could do.

**THE BATTLE**

Arwen ducked and stabbed her attacker with her blade. The Uruk Hai fell to the ground, black blood spilling from his deadly wound. Arwen's blade was covered in black blood and her arms felt heavy. The battle had been going on for what felt like eternity. Every time an Uruk Hai fell to the ground, two more appeared. It was as if for every step forward they were forced to take one step back. She needed a moment to catch her breath but she knew that it could not be given to her. Aragorn was fighting next to her, and she was grateful not having to wonder where he is or if he was hurt. It felt wonderful to know that he was there, watching her back. With a shout she went to attack the Uruk Hai next to her. The enemy had somehow managed to blow away a part from the gate and the battlefield had been turned upside down. For a moment she feared for Aragorn as he had fallen down from the wall at the impact of the explosion. She had caught sight of him lying unconscious on the ground, but before she had managed to reach him Gimli had come to the rescue, keeping the Uruk Hais at bay as she rushed to Aragorn. Luckily there had been no sign of serious injury and Aragorn had regained consciousness almost immediately. She suspected that Saruman's magic lay behind it the destruction of the wall.

A shout caught her attention. The king was shouting to Aragorn to take his men out of there and back into the fortress. She killed another Uruk Hai and nodded towards Aragorn before he managed to say anything. She started to walk backwards; keeping Aragorn's back free while he shouted out orders to the rest of the elves. She felt his hand on her shoulder and turned around. The message was clear. She started running towards the fortress, closely followed by Aragorn. Gimli was being dragged away from there by two elves. Suddenly Aragorn shouted Haldir's name and when she turned around, Aragorn was gone. She felt a pang of panic build in her chest as she searched the ground after Aragorn's body. When she could not find him she looked up to the broken parts of the gate. A voice filled with fear and horror filled the air.

"Arwen!" Watch out!" but before she could respond or react an arrow had hit her chest. The pain was overwhelming and her legs gave in beneath her. She heard Aragorn call her name, moments before she felt his strong arms around her. He touched her face softly and she gave him a weak smile. "Arwen," he whispered and touched the arrow.

Elven warriors had surrounded them, doing what they can to protect Lord Elrond's daughter. Aragorn lifted her up in his arms and made to run without jolting her to the infirmary. He could not risk pulling the arrow out and have her bleed to death.

As they reached the infirmary, Aragorn placed Arwen on a bed and moved to examine the wound. It appeared not to have struck any vital organs, yet she was deemed to lose a lot of blood before he would have managed to clean and stitch the wound. Arwen had lost conscious by the time she had been placed on the bed. Remembering to wash his hands, he pulled the arrow out with the help of a healer before cleaning it with alcohol and stitching the wound together and dressing it. He was aware that he could not stay with her, as the battle continued outside.

Noting her deep, regular breathing, Aragorn placed a kiss on her temple, before whispering a pray to the Valars to watch over her before lifting his sword and running back outside. An elf archer was placed as her guard.


	10. A Fever

Arwen woke up and found herself laying on a bed in the healing quarters. Confused and disoriented she tried to sit up but winced in pain as her wound made itself known. Looking around, she saw healers rushing about trying to help the wounded. She heard the wounded groan in pain as their wounds where stitched, bones reset and arrows removed.. There was an aching pain in her chest that became harder to ignore for every breath she took. She sat up and leaned on her elbows. She felt a little warm and dizzy. Was the battle over? She had no memories of how she had gotten here. Had she lost her conscious? And for how long? A woman spotted her as she laid there and rushed to her side.

"My Lady, please lay down. You have to rest." She told her with a low voice.

"What happened?" Arwen asked in confusion "Is the battle over?"

"Yes my lady, it is over. We have won to the cost of many lives. You were badly injured when they carried you here. You had received an arrow in your chest, luckily your armor protected you from serious injury as it didn't pierce any organs. You lost your conscious when you arrived." the woman explained.

"How long have I been here? What time is it?" Arwen asked as she struggled to focus. She needed to find Aragorn and make sure he was alright.

"you have been sleeping for a couple of hours, Lord Eomer and Gandalf the white arrived at the nick of time and turned the battle to our advantage. It is still in the early morning, and I recommend that you try and go back to sleep. You were pretty lucky that the arrow did not hit your lung." the woman told her as she rested her cold hand on Arwen's forehead. "You seem to have a small fever. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little dizzy. Have you heard anything regarding the Lord Aragorn?" She was slightly anxious since she could not spot him anywhere. Usually he would have been by her side under such circumstances, unless he was wounded also." Is he alright?"

"Lord Aragorn is unharmed and fine. Up until an hour ago he was by your side but had to leave to help the other healers. Last time I saw him he was talking to Lady Eowyn, instructing her regarding the care of one of the patients." the woman told her as she placed wet fabric on Arwen's forehead. "Now rest. I am sure that Lord Aragorn will come to see you soon enough."

Arwen lay back down as thousands of thoughts went through her head. The Battle was over. They had won. The victory was theirs. She send a silent thank you to the Valars. She started to feel very warm. She pulled away the blanket It was getting harder to breath. She felt a pair of cold hands on her forehead and some unrecognizable sound but she could not focus. The room was spinning and it felt as if her body was on fire. The pain in her chest increase double.

Aragorn examined another wound on the man's arm with a concerned face. He looked up and announced to the nurse standing next to him that the wound wasn't that deep but should be kept clean to avoid any dangerous infections. She nodded in understanding and moved to do as he said. Aragorn stood up and walked over to where Eowyn was standing, bandaging a man's head.

"Probably concussion," she explained without looking up when he came to stand by her side. He watched her carefully tying a knot on the end of the bandage and gave the man a nod and ordered him bed rest. She then finally looked up and met Aragorn's gaze.

"How are you faring my Lord?" she asked him with soft voice.

"I am weary, but that is not something to do about. There are people who still need my care, and I must do all within my power to help them." He replayed his exhaustion evident in his voice.

His closeness to her caused Eowyn to shiver. He was so kind and generous, not to say selfless. She wondered where the Lady Arwen was, as she had not seen her since before the battle, but decided not to ask him about it. She was to happy having his attention for the moment. She could see every line in his face, and his eyes shone with this inner light. She could feel her legs shaking and took a deep breath to calm herself.

Aragorn noticing her somewhat distress, laid one hand on her shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all." She gave him a tiny smile and noticed how close they were standing. Before she could say anything, a voice cut the air. She spun around to see Legolas standing a couple of meters away. He had called for Aragorn.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked worriedly and removed his hand from Eowyn's shoulders. He walked towards the elf with long steps.

"It's Arwen" The elf said with enough high voice for Eowyn to hear. "She has a terrible fever and collapsed. I think that there is something wrong," the elf continued worriedly.

Aragorn stared at him for a moment then turned on his heels and ran towards Arwen's bed. He found her in the same place he had left her, a healer was standing beside her bed and so was Eomer. He sank down beside her and touched her face. She was burning!"Arwen," he whispered. But she did not wake up.


	11. The dream

Arwen felt like she was burning. The heat was unbearable. Like standing in a house on fire with no way out and the heat rising with each passing second. She could hear voices speaking, but in her state she could not pick up any words or identify them. She was panting heavily for air as she drifted between consciousness.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she in pain?" Aragorn demanded to know. The healer looked at him for a moment before speaking "I'm not curtain my lord, but I suspect perhaps that the wound might be infected."

Aragorn starred at her while his mind worked to translate the meaning of what the healer had said. "I do not think it's infected." He said finally." You washed it clean as soon as she got her, am I correct?" he said and looked at the healer.

"Yes my Lord. We didn't notice these symptoms before now" The healer looked at Arwen's face. There was no mistake that the beautiful elf before her was in great pain.

"I have seen this kind of symptoms with wounded men. Usually the cause is poisoned arrows." Aragorn looked up. "Have you noticed anything strange with the wound when you cleaned it?"

"There was some yellow liquid around the wound, but we didn't pay it any attention." The healer said thoughtfully. "We have never been in a situation where Uruk Hais uses Poisoned arrows."

"Why did you not tell me this sooner?" Aragorn hissed angry. "She has with no doubt been hit by a poisoned arrow. Luckily I think I may know what kind of poison, considering her symptoms and what you have described."

"Tell me what you need my lord and I will fetch it."

Aragorn counted up some herbs and warm water, and when they arrive, he mixed them up to a salve and spread it out around her wound. He studied Arwen's face sternly, until he noticed a change in her breathing. As it where more relaxed, but yet ragged. "I was right."

The healer watched with interest, as if learning. Aragorn, noticing her gaze, turned around and explained: "the poison is causing the trouble with breathing. As for the fever, it will raise a little as a sign that the antidote I gave her is working. Her body temperature will get rid of the poison from her body, and once the poison starts to disappear her breathing will return to normal. The most important thing is to keep giving her water so that she won't dry out."

Aragorn sighed with relief and took up the immediate task of making sure that there was enough water nearby. The healer took her leave knowing that the lady was in good hands. Aragorn sat down next to Arwen and brushed away some locks from her face that now was warm and covered in sweat. While he was sitting there a thought crossed his mind. How many others had been hit by poisoned arrows? In his distressed state he did not think of that before, but he could not remember seeing anyone else with the same symptoms like Arwen's. Perhaps he didn't pay that much attention, but somehow the thought would just not leave his mind. He had to ask. He stood up and went to search for a healer to answer his question. He spotted one and walked over; making sure that he still could see Arwen from where he stood.

"Excuse me my Lord, but I have a question that I fear I need your answer on," he told the young healer. "I was wondering if all the poisoned has been taken care of properly?"

"Poisoned? I'm afraid that I don't understand what it is you are talking about my Lord. Would there have been people that have been poisoned?" The healer looked very surprised.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that the Uruk Hais used poisoned arrows," Aragorn explained while his heart started to ponder faster in his chest.

"My dear Lord, I can assure you that no one has been hit by poisoned arrows, and I have checked on most of the wounded. I have not received any information about something like that except for an elf maiden perhaps."

Aragorn starred at the man and walked back to Arwen. His greatest fear has just become real, and the healer had just proved it. The enemy had somehow found out about his love for Arwen and was trying to get to him through her. All his years of precaution and hiding had lead to nowhere. The most dearest to him in this world was now the objective for poisoned arrows. But how had the enemy found out? He had always been careful when it came to his relationship with Arwen. He never spoke about it to anyone and only the closest people to him knew. They never showed their affection in public. All this only meant one thing, the enemy had learned about this knowledge. They might not be curtain if it was true one thing was sure, he needed to be extra careful from now on. He has to make some distance to Arwen. Of course she would feel a little hurt of this sudden change but it is for her safety. I'll make it up to her later he promised himself. He looked down at Arwen's face. Yes, it was for her own good.

_Arwen was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having a strange dream, or at least she hoped that it was because it really frightened her. She was standing in this great forest and no matter how hard she tried she could not move a muscle. Her body wouldn't obey her. All of a sudden she felt this sudden ripping coldness in her chest as a great fear came over her. There was something there moving between the trees behind her. She tried to turn but couldn't. She could feel whatever it was coming closer and closer. She felt dizzy, as she would faint from the fear that was overcoming her. She opened her mouth to call for help, but not a sound left her lips. Tears started to fill her eyes as a dark hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. With horror she starred at the hand not able to take her eyes from it. The hand was covered in gold-metal and felt heavy on her shoulder. She could see drawn out blood on the metal, but what frightened her most was the ring the hand was wearing on the ring finger. It shown with fiery red letters and even if she could not read the words but she understood what they meant. Because she knew that she was starring at the one ring itself, and she knew whose hand this was. Terrified she looked up and met Souron's eyes. They were dark with fire burning in to them, and they were so filled with hate and anger that Arwen felt a great pain in her eyes, but somehow she could not look away. He suddenly started to speak, his voice like sharp knives and her hands reached out to cover her ears._

_"So, we meet again Luthien."_

_Arwen looked at him, not being able to speak._

_"You are as beautiful as I remember, but you are not the kind of beauty I seek. You look kind and good, and I hate that. Your dark beauty could really be enchanting if only the power of darkness could affect it a little." He spoke with his dark voice and reached out a hand to touch her check._

_Terrified Arwen backed away and started running in the opposite direction, away from him. She had no idea when she had been able to move or how fast she ran, she just needed to get as far away as possible._

_"Where are you running Luthien?" Souron's voice filled the air. But all of a sudden another voice filled the air as a soft but yet powerful voice called out:" Tinúviel! Tinúviel!"_

_Arwen turned around and saw Aragorn standing there, his arms in an open for her, just waiting to enfold her. Half sobbing, half laughing she ran to him, but before she had reached him with merely a feet, he disappeared and in his place stood Souron, his tall figure casting a great shadow down at her, too late to stop she ran into him and his arms encircled her in a painful grasp. She screamed and struggled but he wouldn't let go._

_"You're not Luthien are you?" he laughed coldly. "Well that's fine with me. Seems I have captured something highly important for Isildur's heir. What's you name elf?" He demanded to know._

_"A-Arwen" she gasped. "I'm the daughter of Elrond"_

_"Well then Elf, I have an offer to give you and it is very good one too, so you better listen with booth of your pointy ears. Come over to my side elf, and I will spare you a lot of pain. I will spare your loved one from eternity of suffering in exchange for your loyalty. You are related to Luthien and I can sense her power in you. You might be useful to me."_

_"In your wildest dreams you filthiest little…"_

_"Hahahah, such an ugly language that comes from your mouth. Perhaps if I show you the faith of this world, you might know who you are speaking too." And with a blaze, everything started to spin in front of Arwen's eyes as her surroundings changed and she found herself on a field._

_There was something spread all over the field and when she bent down to examine them she discovered with horror that it was the corps of men. She could hear Souron's laughter behind her and she turned around._

_"What is this?" she demanded to know._

_"This?" He asked her? "This is the great defense of men. This is what your beloved betrothed thought he could stop me with. Of course he realized his error moments before my sword cut off his head." Souron indicated to a body a little bit away from where they stood._

_Tears started to roll down Arwen's eyes "no you're lying. This is impossible." She cried. "This is not true. You're trying to trick me. He is alive."_

_Souron laughed, "Yes he is, but not for long. You see, what I m showing you is merely the future."_

_Arwen sobbed softly in her hands. In front of her stood the remains of what must have been a great city. But it had been burned to the ground._

_"You cry for him elf?" Souron laughed mockingly. "You should know that men are weak, and always give in for temptation. Did you think he would remain loyal to you?"_

_Arwen looked up at him. "Oh yes, your so called love of your life is falling for someone else. Someone off his own kind."_

_"I m not going to listen to you," she said and placed her hands on her ear._

_"Well then, perhaps you would believe me if you saw it for yourself?" And once again the environment changed and she found herself in a dark hallway. She heard laughter coming from around the corner and followed the sound. In shock she froze. In front of her stood Aragorn, busy pressing Eowyn up against the wall and trailing kisses down her neck. They could obviously not see her._

_"You should keep your voice down," Eowyn gasped. "Someone might catch us."_

_"Maybe I want to get caught" Aragorn tolled a challenging and kissed her on the mouth. Eowyn gladly returned the kiss. Arwen felt, as her heart would break. She could not take this. This could not be possible._

_"I love you" Aragorn whispered into Eowyn's ear._

_"And I love you, my love," she whispered back. Arwen could not take this. She felt like she was falling into a deep black hole, while Aragorn's voice was ringing in her head._

"NOOOOO!" Arwen woke up with a scream and started crying. Immediately two strong arms pulled her into an embrace as a soft voice tried to calm her. Panicked Arwen pulled roughly out of Aragorn's embrace and backed away from him. Aragorn starred at her with shock.

"Arwen, are you all right?" he asked her worriedly as he tried to move closer to her. When she protested, he looked at her with confusion. "What's wrong love? Why are you pulling away from me?"

"Are you the real one?"she asked through her tears.

"The real what?" he asked her confused and a little worried.

"I had such a terrible dream. You were dead, everyone was, and he kept whispering lies in my ear, and then…"but she could not finish her sentence and instead continued sobbing quietly.

Moving closer to her, Aragorn embraced her gently, trying to comfort her as much as he could.

"I m not dead" he told her firmly" none of us are! It was just a nightmare. And you have my word that I will do anything in my power to make sure it never comes to pass"

"And the Lady Eowyn?" She whispered. Aragorn starred at her with disbelieving eyes.

"What about the lady Eowyn?" She looked up at him. "Do you have any feelings for her?"

"Pulling back he starred at her in disbelief. "Do you doubt my feelings for you?"

"I know you love me. But that doesn't mean you can't develop feelings for someone else, even if you would never act upon them. And it is obvious that she harbors feelings for you."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Aragorn pulled her back into his arm. "Arwen! Arwen listen to me! I don't know where you have gotten this idea of me developing feelings for someone else but I can assure you that's not true. I have loved you and only you for seventy years. And I will love you until the day I die. So please stop talking like this. You are tired and weary and should try to get some sleep. It was just a bad dream love, nothing more. Now calm down," Aragorn told her and stroke her hair calmly.

Arwen looked up at his face, "I m sorry! I don't know what got into me." Aragorn gave her a soft smile and kissed her nose.

"It's alright love. Don't worry about it. I just can't help wondering what on earth could have caused you to become so upset." He looked at her. "Can you tell me what this dream was all about? You were tossing and turning all night," he stated.

"I don't recall much," Arwen lied. She didn't want to tell him about the dream, it would worry him and he had already enough trouble on his mind. And she didn't really know exactly what it was all about. No, she had to handle this on her own.

Aragorn was worried about Arwen's behavior but decided it was best to brush it aside. It was just a bad dream, but he could not get rid of the feeling of Arwen hiding something from him. Whatever it was, he decided, he would wait until Arwen felt comfortable enough to tell him.

All while this was happening Eomer was resting on his bed cloth and dreaming of the lady Arwen. She was just so beautiful. And her eyes were amazingly blue. He didn't even know how to describe them. Such a woman was born to be queen. And he could see how she belonged with Aragorn. He prayed that he would be able to overcome his feelings for the lady. He was to honorable to attempt to woo a betrothed woman. Especially not the one betrothed to the Lord Aragorn, a man who has done so much for his family and the people of Rohan. he only wished that he one day would feel this way for a woman one day, and who would not be taken by another man. He sighed deeply.

Eowyn was lying beside her brother and she heard him sigh. Curiously, she wondered what he was thinking of to sigh in that way; almost as he was sad. But she had other things to think about. The Lord Aragorn. He had helped Rohan to achieve a great victory today and had seemed so mighty and noble when he had returned to the keep, followed by the elf end the dwarf. For a brief moment she had fooled herself into thinking that it was her his eyes were searching for as he gazed over the crowed, but his eyes had moved past her with a nod and then he had moved away to the healing quarters, without doubt searching for the Lady Arwen. She tried to ignore her growing affection for him but could not. She knew she was in love and remembered the promise she had made to herself if Aragorn would live, to not live with the regret of never telling him of her feelings. She was going to fight for his affection for she believed herself to be a worthy rival for his affections. And if he rejected her love, then she acknowledge her loss and let Arwen and Aragorn find their happiness together.


	12. return from Isengard

If Arwen had thought that Eowyn did not like her at the beginning she had surely been proven wrong. The truth was that the woman hated her. As far as Arwen was concerned she might as well have been Wormtounge. No, too be completely honest, even Wormtounge would have had a better treatment then Arwen was receiving from Eowyn. And usually this treatment happened off course once Eowyn acknowledge her presence, which she usually didn't since she tends to act as if Arwen was made of thin air. What Arwen had done to Eowyn for the woman to treat her in this manner was a complete mystery. As far as Arwen could recall she had done her very best to be civil towards her subject but it only seemed to enrage her even more. She had even made an attempt to bring up with Eowyn, but she had been brutally cut off with the excuse that the shieldmaiden had things to attend too. Usually, Arwen was not the kind of woman who would easily overlook such a behavior toward her and would have lectured the woman up about one thing or another regarding manners, but she felt insecure in Edoras. She had no idea what the customs her were like, and she feared to do something to insult the people who had been nothing but kind to her, well except for a certain person. And with Aragorn being in Isengard with the king and the remaining of the fellowship, she had no one to turn to for advice.

When Arwen thinks back at the discussion she had had with Aragorn, she could not help to think that she agreed to easily on staying with the rest of the people to rest and regain her strength. If she had known what she was giving herself into, she would easily have chosen Isengard. It seems a lot better than being stuck with some woman who obviously suffered from serious mood swings due to unknown reason. Arwen sighed and looked over the courtyard. She had been in Edoras for three days and she was bored beyond reason. Everyone had settled into their places and was busy to try and adjust back to their lives after the battle. There was dead to be buried and grieved. And the hall was being prepared for King Théoden's return, who should be any day soon. All these preparations meant that Arwen was left on her own she was too injured to carry heavy things, and had no knowledge of funeral ceremonies. She hadn't been on to many during her lifetime, and she could not figure out anything to say. Anything she made up in her head made her think that it would be mockingly for an immortal to utter. And there was Eowyn with her ever cheery mood and her own nightmares. They really troubled her due to the fact that she tends to remember her dreams, yet she can't recall anything from these dreams despite the feeling that it is the same dream who keep repeating it elf he was really beginning to miss Aragorn.

The sun had begun to go down when news that the king was approaching was heard. Eager to see familiar faces Arwen began to lurk around the courtyard while getting ugly glares from Eowyn. But she really could care less about her. She had been looking forward for her friends return and was not planning on having her good mood ruined by anyone. It didn't take long before the King alongside by Eomer, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli rode in to the courtyard fallowed by the rest of the Kings escort. Arwen rushed forward as fast as her wound would allow her and throw her arms around Legolas and Aragorn. It felt so nice to see familiar faces. Legolas seemed a little confused of her sudden show of affection but the expression was changed to understanding the minute he looked her in the eyes. Aragorn smiled at her and motioned his head back to his horse. Only then did Arwen notice that there had been a rider riding behind Aragorn. This person could easily be mistaken for a boy by those who did not know his kin.

-Pippin! Arwen gaped in surprise before she bent down and gave the hobbit a hug. "I am so happy to see you well. We wished to search you up if it weren't for this whole Invasion from Isengard had taken place. Where is Merry? He is alright isn't he? , she started to search the courtyard for the other hobbit.

-Looking for me? a voice called out from behind her and she twirled around to see Merry walking towards them with a happy expression on his face.

-Merry! She bent down to hug him as well before she took a step backwards to have a look at both of them. They seemed to be at health and she could not detect any visible wound. "What happened to you after you ran into Fangorn forest? I wish to hear about all you adventures since we parted. "

-"Pippin and I shall tell you everything as soon as an opportunity appears. Now correct me if I m wrong, but isn't it here a feast that is about to take place in the main hall?"

-"Yes it is. I believe it is to honor the people who fell during the battle." Arwen answered and looked over at Aragorn. He was beginning to lead his horse towards the stable, so she excused herself and moved to join him.

-How was Isengard? she asked, worried about the answer. There was something bothering him and she was worried that something bad had happened during their confrontation with Saruman.

-Saruman is dead, as is Grima. They were killed before we could get them to tell us about the enemy's plan. Aragorn sighed, concern evident in his eyes.

-Don't worry, we will figure it out. We just need to keep our eyes and ears open for any movement s as will our allied; Arwen told him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Aragorn smiled and placed a hand to cover hers.

-How are YOU feeling? How is your wound? he asked worried and moved his hand to where her wound lay.

-Estel, I'm fine! There is no need to mollycoddle me." She assured him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Aragorn chuckled and moved to embrace her. They stood like that for a while, in each other's embrace before Arwen spoke up.

-You really need a bath!


	13. a nice time

**AN: so here is a new update. I have noticed at the story status that there are still many people reading this story and that makes me really happy. So this chapter is dedicated to you. And the jealousy begins!**

**0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-"Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" King Théoden's voice rang in the hall as he raised his goblet.

-"HAIL" everyone raised their goblets and emptied them.

Arwen wasn't much for beer, but preferred the delicate taste of wine, but she drank it anyway since she wished to shoe her respect. The feast started to heat up and people were singing and dancing. She walked around observing everything and taking in this new environment. The Rohirim knew how to feast, that's one thing for sure. Aragorn had gone off to find Gandalf and she wished that he could take a break if only for a night. It's like his work never ended. She heard a great amount of cheering from a table and she felt her curiosity risen. She went to see what it was everyone was cheering at. She was greeted with the sight of Gimli and Legolas in what seemed to be a drinking contest, and the dwarf seemed to lead. She found it all completely amusing and turned around to search for Aragorn over the crowd to beckon him over. She spotted his back. He seemed to be drinking something. He handed the goblet over to someone and when he moved he saw that it was Eowyn. "What is she doing? Why is she offering him a drink?" Arwen felt a pang of jealousy in her chest because off the happy look that appeared on Eowyn's face. She practically beamed as she spoke with her uncle. Unable to look she turned around and tried to focus at the competition.

-"Are you enjoying this, My Lady?" she heard a soft voice speak behind her and she turned to find herself looking into the blue eyes of Eomer.

"Lord Eomer. It is a pleasure to see you again. How are you?" she beamed, truly happy to see him

-"I am well, thank you my Lady. I hope you are enjoying your stay here".

-"I am. Your people are most kind my Lord."'

-"I saw you observing the entertainment" he said and waved a hand towards Legolas and Gimli."Do you have competitions like these in your country?" he asked curiously, wishing to know more from where she came from.

-"No, not really. I am afraid that if you ever came to visit Riverdale you will be dulled by the stillness that my people seem to possess.

-"I do believe your people are capable to enjoy themselves" he indicated to Legolas who sees to be catching up to Gimli."And Aragorn have told me off its beauty. I wish to see it for myself one day".

-"You would be most welcome my Lord" She smiled and meant it with all her heart. Eomer was one of the most honorable men she had met.

Legolas spoke suddenly, catching their attention: "I feel something. I slight tickling in my fingers." He looked at Arwen with wide eyes. "I think it is affecting me!" He sounded amazed and worried at the same time.

-"What did I say? He can't hold his little…" but before Gimli could finish his sentence he rolled his eyes and fell back on the floor, clearly passed out.

Legolas merely looked around and stated:"Game over".

-"You and your games" Arwen said as she rushed over to Gimli's side. "Gimli! Gimli, can you hear me?" The dwarf stirred and opened his eyes. She turned around to Eomer who was kneeling beside her. "I think he needs some fresh air". Eomer nodded" I'll help you". The two of them helped guide Gimli outside and seated him down on the stairs.

-"It seems that the dwarf needs to learn to handle his drinks as well" Eomer looked down at Gimli who had lain back on his back and was snoring loudly.

-"I agree" Arwen sat down on the stairs and looked over the city. Eomer couldn't help but look at her. She was dressed in a black and red dressed that Arwen had chosen to pack along in case she needed to dress properly. She looked ravishing. The dress complimented her figure, and her hair was put up in a simple coiffure with a couple of strand hanging down her shoulder. He had truly never seen a more beautiful woman in his life, and he could not understand how Aragorn could leave her company to seek out the wizard. Arwen noticed him starring and felt herself blush under his intensive eyes.

-"Is there something wrong my Lord? You are starring" she pointed out embarrassed.

Eomer completely woke up from his contemplations and ranked his head for a reasonable explanation to his rudeness.

"Forgive me! I was merely admiring your dress" he scolded himself mentally. "A dress! How manly did that sound?"

-"I mean, I haven't seen that kind of design before" he attempted to explain. "I need to shut up" he told himself.

-"Thank you" Arwen felt her cheeks turn red once again. What was wrong with her? Every time Eomer spoke or did something, she would blush. "I've had too much to drink", she decided as an explanation, even thou she knew that it wasn't completely true. She had only had one drink, and she had a very high tolerance to alcohol. Eomer moved to sit down next to her, and they both sat there in silence, contemplated with each other's silence.

-"This is really nice" Eomer spoke softly.

-"Yeah, it does." She looked behind her to the open door and listened to the high voices and laughter's that was slipping through. "We are missing the party thou"

-"I don't really mind" he said and looked her in the eyes. And Arwen felt that she didn't care either.

**0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-p0-0-**

**What is this? Arwen and Eomer are definitely getting closer…**

**And where is Aragorn during all off this? Wait and see to the next update. And please review..!!**


	14. can i have this dance?

**AN: this story is taking a new development, so please let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Aragorn peered around the room, trying to figure out where Arwen went. H e had been occupied speaking with Gandalf and hadn't notice her leave the hall with Eomer. People had began moving tables to make room for dancing, and he moved aside as the music started to play and people coupled up and began dancing. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to stand face to face with Eowyn. "Where is Lady Arwen?" she asked him, keeping her voice free from any emotions.

-"I do not know. She must have gone off somewhere, but she will probably be back soon." He answered and looked around. Eowyn took a deep breath. This was her chance. She had noticed Arwen leave with her brother and Gimli, and she figured they wouldn't be back for a while yet, a perfect opportunity to get closer to Aragorn

-"Say my Lord, do you know how to dance?" she smiled at him softly.

-"Well I remember some off the dances from my last stay here in Edoras". He replayed with a frown. Eowyn raised an eyebrow at him and he seemed to take the hint. "Does the Lady wish to dance?" he asked and bowed.

-"Yes thank you, my Lord" she courted and grabbed the hand he stretched out for her. He led her out on the dance floor and they turned to face each other. One hand holding hers, and another on her waist, they started to move to the music.

A couple of dances later, Aragorn and Eowyn were seated at a table, drinking beer and watching the crowed. "I don't think I realized how much I have missed Edoras until now!" Aragorn lent close and told her. "There is just something about your culture that is just so alive".

-"How is it where you come from, Gondor and Riverdale. What are that places like?" Eowyn asked him and leaned closer. Aragorn began describing Arnor and Gondor for her, and his voice held an amount of pride as he spoke about his ancestral home. Somewhere during his tale, he became aware of how close he and Eowyn were. Their shoulders were touching and as he turned to look at her, their faces were merely inches apart. Aragorn found that he couldn't move but remained still, his eyes flicking between her eyes and her lips.

Eowyn leaned closer…

**0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00**

**This doesn't seem good. Will Aragorn come to his senses in time? You decide by reviewing. The majority decides**


	15. don't tell

**AN: thank you for the reviews and here is an update. As far as I believe, I wish it to be an Arwen and Aragorn story. But no couple is perfect. And they all have flaws…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0**

A couple of hours later…

-"Estel!" Aragorn turned as he saw Arwen approaching him quickly."There you are! I have been looking for you!" she told him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Where have you been?"

-"I was taking a walk" Aragorn replayed shortly, not fully meeting her eyes. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" he asked her, wishing to change the subject.

-"Ah yes. It was a very pleasant experience. Edoras is truly beautiful."She smiled.

-"when did you leave? I was searching for you earlier, but couldn't find you" he told her as he moved to allow a man to pass.

-"You missed an interesting evening. Legolas and Gimli had a drinking contest, which Legolas won by the way, and Gimli lost conscious so Eomer and I had to carry him outside"

-"Oh, you were with Eomer?"he said, feeling a little unpleased.

-"Yes, he told me all these funny stories of how he had grown up here. It was really nice. And it remains me by the way." She told him as she placed her arms around his neck.

-"What?"

-"it's been a while since you and I have talked to one another."

-"We talk all the time" Aragorn defended

-"No, that's chatting. I mean really talk."Arwen insisted. "I have no idea what you are doing lately, or what you are planning to do. I don't like to be kept in the dark. You know that"

-"I'm not hiding anything" he told her quickly."I'm just tired".

-"hiding? What makes you think that I thought you were hiding something? Unless, are you?"

-"Don't be silly" he kissed her forehead. "I am going to bed now. I will see you in the morning." He kissed her good night and walked off before she could say anything else.

-"Good night to you" she whispered behind him, feeling a little disappointed. "I wonder what's bothering him" she thought as she turned to her quarter.

AEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEA

Aragorn lay on his bedroll unable to sleep. Gimli was snoring next to him, and the sound didn't help him much either. He sighed and stood up bringing his smoking pipe with him. He needed to think and clear his head. As he walked out to the hall he saw Eowyn laying a moveable bed, facing the throne. The fire had begun to die out and the room was getting chilly. Aragorn moved to place some wood into the dying fire, careful not to come to close to the sleeping frame of Eowyn.

As he rose, he noticed that her feet and legs were bare. "She must be cold" he thought as he moved to cover them with the blanket. He felt her move and saw her open one eye.

-"What time is it?" she asked him with a sleepy voice.

-"Not yet dawn" he whispered. His eyes lingered at her a moment more than they should and he turned to leave as he felt her hand grab his. He turned to see Eowyn lying with her eyes half opened.

-"Don't go" she whispered as she leaned up on an elbow.

-"I have to"

-"But, what does this mean?"

-"what are you talking about?"

-"We kissed, Aragorn! That usually mean something"

-"Listen Eowyn! I am sorry about that. It was an inappropriate thing to do and I apologies. I was a little drunk and didn't know what I was doing. I am with Arwen, and that's where I wish to be. So could we just please forget about that kiss?" his eyes were pleading. Feeling rage about how he wished to dismiss their obvious connection, she decided that rejecting his offer now, would drive him away from her.

-"Yes please! That's what I wished to tell you, but I did not know how to bring it up. I was a little drunk myself and, you and Arwen are my friends. I would hate if something like this came between you. I was scared if it happened for a reason." She smiled innocently at him.

-"A drunken mistake. That is all that it was. And I m really relieved to hear that everything is alright." Aragorn breathed out.

-"Are you going to tell her, or should it be our secret?" Eowyn asked

-"I don't see the need to cause her that kind of pain. Especially when it didn't mean anything" Aragorn decided, feeling bad about how he is covering his misstep up.

-"So, were still friends right?"Eowyn asked him, not sure of the answer.

-"Yes we are" Aragorn smiled and squeezed her hand, that he hadn't realized he was still holding. He then left to get some air.

Eowyn remained in her bed, with a smile on her lips. They had kissed earlier, and even if it wasn't as long as she had wished, the fact that the kiss had happened, indicated something about her and Aragorn. And with him not wishing to tell Arwen, it could only mean that he believes so too. "I just need to play my cards right and be patience." She told herself.

**0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-**

**Will Arwen find out about the kiss or is she to busy with Eomer to notice?**


	16. the eye

**AN: Sorry all for the lack of update. My university exams came up and then I was out of the country during the holidays. I don't know about you, but I personally find it hard to write something in an internet café. Anyway, I hope you all had a great Christmas and a very good new year. Hope you enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Arwen was in the middle of removing her shoes when she sensed something. As she froze in the middle of her movement, she remained still and alert, sensing her surroundings. She felt something devilish in the air and it took her a moment to understand what it was. Souron's eye was moving. A sudden scream filled the air and jolted her out of her concentration. She rushed to the door and flanged it open, waking up a couple of the ladies she was sharing the room with. The door to Aragorn's and the others quarters was wide open as the shouting escaped from the room. She rushed over and was chocked by the scene in front of her. She rushed over to Aragorn who was on the floor for some reason and placed one hand on his shoulder and one on his cheek, trying to determine if he was injured. She then turned to Gandalf who was bent over Pippin. The hobbit was lying on his back, and starring empty in the sealing.

Gandalf grabbed his hand worriedly and then put a hand on the hobbits forehead as he closed his eyes and started to whisper words in elvish, trying to regain contact with Pippin. Aragorn moved up to stand and Arwen stood up beside him as they watched with concern. Merry was on his knees, pale and shaking as he watched his friend. Gimli placed his hand on his shoulders in comfort while they waited for some sort of explanation to what had occurred.

Suddenly Pippin's breathing became deeper and shorter as he gazed with fear around the room, as if he had just awakened from a nightmare. His gaze didn't meet Gandalf's but drifted up to the ceiling.

- "Look at me!" Gandalf demanded in a stern voice as Pippin obeyed him, fear evident in his eyes.

-"Gandalf…" he whispered. "Forgive me!" he looked away but Gandalf moved his face back.

-"Look at me!" he demanded again. "What did you see?"

Pippin closed his eyes as if he was trying to recall an evil dream. Arwen watched him intently as he opened his mouth to speak, his eyes still closed.

-"A tree…" he took a deep breath and Arwen felt Aragorn's body go stiff and she sneaked her hand in his. "There was a white tree" Pippin looked at Gandalf. "And a courtyard of stone" he took a deep breath. "It was dead!" tears rolled down his cheek as Gandalf listened with widened eyes. "The city was burning!"

-"Minas Tirith…"Gandalf watched him carefully. Aragorn moved a little closer, his eyes wide with emotions and he squeezed Arwen's hand. "Is that what you saw?"

-"I saw…I saw him!" Pippin gasped. "I can hear his voice in my head!"

-"And what did you tell him?" Gandalf demanded. "Speak!"

-"He asked me my name…I didn't answer. He hurt me!"

-"What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?"

-"N-Nothing." Pippin breathed out and looked straight into Gandalf's eyes. The wizard held it for an entire minute before sighing deeply and clapping the hobbits shoulders. He then turned to one of the Rohirims in the room.

-"Someone go and bring the king! He needs to be informed!" he ordered them and then turned to Aragorn.

-"He is moving quicker than I thought!"

-"Saruman must have informed him about Helms deep!" Aragorn stated.

-"No, he must have understood sooner. Grima must have described you to Saruman who passed on the information. After the battle at Helms Deep he must have understood or guessed the part you played…"

-"And now he moves to attack Minas Tirith before he sees Aragorn as a king" Arwen finished thinking of her own nightmares she has been having.

-"We need to act quickly" Gandalf looked back at Pippin. "You will be alright. Can you move?"

Pippin nodded and rose up on his elbows with an ashamed look on his face.

A knock on the door drew all of their attention. "King Théoden wishes to see you!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

-"There was no lie in Pippins eyes!" Gandalf eyed him closely where he sat next to Merry. "A fool…But an honest fool he remains! He told Souron nothing of Frodo and the ring. "And everyone nodded in relief.

-"We have been stringed with fortunate. Pippin saw in the palenti´er a glimpse of the enemies plan!" Gandalf spoke as he eyed the king and the rest with determined eyes. "His defeat at Helms Deep showed our enemy one thing" he nodded towards Aragorn. "He knows that the heir of Elendir has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed! There is courage still, strength perhaps to challenge him. Souron fears this! He will not risk the people of middle earth uniting under one banner." He then repeated what he and Arwen had spoken of earlier: "He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of men." Looking directly at king Théoden he continued with an informing tone: "If the beckons of Gondor a lit, Rohan must be ready for war!"

-"Tell me!" Théoden spoke. "Why should we come to aid to those who didn't come to ours?" And now he looked directly at Aragorn. "What do we owe Gondor?"

Meeting his gaze, Aragorn stated simply: "I will go!"

-"If you go, then I will go also!" Arwen shout in and gave him a challenging look.

-"No!" Gandalf cut in.

-"They must be warned!"

-"They will be…" he moved closer and spoke in a low voice, yet Arwen's eleven ears caught up with every word. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road! Fallow the river! Look to the black ships!"

He then turned and addressed them all as Arwen moved closer to Aragorn, trying to see any hint of emotion in his grey eyes.

-"Understand this! Things are now in motion that cannot be undone!" he stood by the fireplace as he gazed at all of them. "I ride for Minas Tirith. But I want be going alone" he looked at Pippin with a nod. "We leave within the hour. Fetch your belongings!" he ordered.

AS Pippin rose and walked to his quarters fallowed by Merry, Gandalf turned to Arwen with a troubled expression. "And no if I may ask Lady Arwen for a word in private?"

Surprised Aragorn's face shoot up as he looked at his beloved and then back to the old Wizard. Arwen seemed rather confused but nodded her head as she gave Aragorn's arm a squeeze before fallowing Gandalf.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00**

**There will be Arwen and Aragorn fluff in the next chap. That is a promise…**


	17. suggestions and warnings

**FINALLY AN UPDATE: EVEN THOU I HAVN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A TIME. I AM ONE OF THOSE WHO FALLOW A STORY TO THE END SINCE I KNOW HOW FRUSTRAITING IT IS WITH AN UNFINISHED STORY. SO BARE IT WITH ME.**

* * *

Gandalf led Arwen to an empty room and made sure to shut the door. With a deep sigh he turned to face the elleth.

-" What is it? Is there something wrong?" she asked him worriedly.

-"What can be wrong in some people's eyes can be the right thing in others" he replayed shortly and moved to stare out the window.

-" Something is troubling you Mithrandir. I can sense it. Is it Frodo? Have you seen anything?"she moved to stand next to him.

-"I do not possess the gift of foresight like your father and grandmother, but I have a sense, if you will call it that, that tells me where to expect danger. And I fear my dear that you have been placed in the line of fire."

-"What do you mean?"

-"I mean that now is the time for you make your decision regarding your future, and I advise you to choose wisely and from the bottom from your heart, because the decision you do now, will be hard to take back," he starred at her from the corner of his eyes. " What is your plans regarding Aragorn and you?"

Surprised by the unexpected question, her mind struggled to answer him. "I love him of course".

-"And how far do you plan to go for him?"

-"I am willing to lay down my life for him if that is what you want to know!" She answered him a little offended. "Why are you asking me this?"

-"Because my dear, I see a great cloud heading your way. Aragorn loves you deeply and in a time of war and darkness mistakes are easily made. But if we are going to win this, then you are going to need each other. The enemy knows about your bond, and I fear there will be pain and sacrifices that the two off you are going to have to make before this war is over. And if you wish for your love to survive, then you need to open up about everything and learn to understand what's happening in each other's mind and most importantly, your heart." He told her softly.

-"What do you mean? What sacrifices and mistakes are you talking about?" she looked at him worriedly.

-"You will know in time, for I am not in a position where I can speak anything more about the subject. " He took a breath before continuing:"I will leave for Minas Tirith tomorrow by sunrise and I wish for you to accompany me."

-"Me? I am honored but after everything you just said, shouldn't I be with Aragorn?"

-"I understand that you feel that way, but it is best for both of you if you came with me. See it as a time of I believe that you accompanying me would aid us greatly, you will soon see why. And it will work as a distraction for the eye. "

-" My people and I have always trusted your judgment and I am going to put my trust in your hand. if this is what you feel is best for us to do, then I will fallow you gladly." She walked towards the door but before she opened it, she turned back to the white wizard who hadn't moved from the window and said:" You do know that Aragorn won't be happy with this, right?"

-"If Aragorn gives you a hard time, then send him to me" he looked back at her with a smile: " it's not the first time he is unhappy with my decisions, after all."

00000000

Arwen found Aragorn outside, sitting in the shadows with his back leaning against the wall. He rose when he saw her approach and put away his pipe, knowing that she wasn't particularly happy about his smoking habits even if she had never said anything out loud. As he reached him, he pulled her into his embrace and buried his head in her hair. After a few moments he pulled back to kiss her softly, lost in the moment. She pulled away to soon for his liking and he opened his eyes to look at her, noticing her worried expression.

-"What is it? Is there something wrong?" he asked and stroked her back soothingly.

-"I am not sure. Gandalf and I were just talking and he said some strange things." She whispered.

-"What did he say?"

-"That you and me had some upcoming challenges that we are going to have to struggle to get through and for us to do so, we need to be open with each other. And that the enemy is planning to use our bond to his advantage." She played with the hem of his shirt, and continued in a whisper: "you wouldn't happen to know what he is talking about would you?" A flash of Eowyn kiss flashed before Aragorn's eyes, and he looked down on the ground uncomfortable. Surly the wizard could not be hinting about that? It was a mistake, the biggest mistake of his life. And talking about it would only cause Arwen discomfort and hurt, something he never intended to do. It wasn't fair of him to jeopardize their relationship and cause her pain over something that meant nothing and would never happen again. No, it was better to devote himself in telling her about his dreams for them and making sure that they came true.

Meanwhile, Arwen kept thinking about the dream that she had dreamt, the one where Souron and shown her Aragorn and Eowyn as a couple. Despite the fact that Aragorn had reassured her that she was the only one for him, a part of her couldn't stop wondering if Eowyn wasn't a better match, her being a human and better accustomed to the world of men. Looking up and meeting his eyes, she pushed those thoughts away. How could she ever doubt them when he looked at her with so much love? She kissed him softly and he responded eagerly, one hand sneaking down to her waist and another to tangle in her hair. Remembering the second part of her conversation with Gandalf she pulled away slowly, and took a deep breath. Aragorn however was not done yet, and continued kissing her down her neck and shoulder.

-"Aragorn…" more kisses on her other shoulder "there is something else I need to tell you"

-"hmm?" he nibbled her ear.

-"Gandalf wants me to go with him to Minas Tirith." His head shot up and he looked at her questioning eyes, not quite sure he had heard her correctly.

-"He wants you to accompany him?"his voice was quiet.

-"yes, he says he has his reasons and I trust him." she said with defiance.

-"It's too dangerous. There is an army approaching the city. Surly you are aware of that"

-"yes, and I would have to face either way. Whether I am helping the people inside the city or fighting with you on the fields of Pelennor. I will not be left behind. As a member of the fellowship I have an equal right to fight as any of you." She replayed hotly and crossed her arms. He starred at her for a long moment before finally speaking. " I can't let you out of my sight. If anything happens to you…" she silenced hi before he could finish the sentence.

-"I know love. But this is not about us. This is for Middle earth and if Gandalf believes that it's what needs to be done for its survival, then we need to trust him." Pulling her back into his arms he know she was speaking the truth. "Alright! But you promise to be alive when I met you there!" Sighing deeply she looked at him.

-"I mean It Arwen. I expect you to be in the same condition I leave you, otherwise this could end badly for Gandalf." He muttered.

Smiling she promised before she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**I didn't dive in to Aragorn's and Eowyn's kiss to much here because there will be more explanation to why Aragorn allowed it to happen in a later chapter. However rest assured that this is an Arwen/ Aragorn fanfic. **

**I hope to be able to update this story after April the 8****th****. Have a great holiday until then, and if you have any ideas or suggestion then please feel free to review I am open to both good and bad reviews since English is my third language and I see this as a way to be better at it.**


	18. departure

**Thank you all for your reviews and encouragement. Here is the next chapter:**

* * *

Arwen's plan to depart with Gandalf had left Eowyn giddy with excitement. Who know when or if the elf-maiden was coming back? And it didn't matter that much either, since the aspect of having Aragorn to herself made Eowyn hopeful off capturing his heart once and for all. She was trying with all her might to hide her smile as she walked down the hall and towards the throne room where Gandalf was exchanging final words with her uncle and the members of the fellowship. Arwen, she noted, was standing by the entrance and speaking in low tones too Legolas and Aragorn, and it appeared that the elf was bidding her a safe journey before Aragorn took her hand and let her outside.

As Arwen and Aragorn walked hand in hand towards the stables, Arwen couldn't help but notice the worried look that Aragorn was trying hard not to show. She knew that no matter what she said he would still worry, being the ranger he is and decided to make their temporary goodbye as light as possible. As they reached her horse, she turned to him softly and placed the softest of kisses on his cheek before moving to his lips. After a few moments she pulled away, their foreheads still touching.

-"Do you remember that promise you made me", she whispered with a teasing smile.

-"I believe I have mad you many promises, which one are you referring too?"

-"The one you made to me in Helms Deep before the battle." She smiled at his sudden embarrassed look.

-"Oh, that promise. Yes I remember it."

-"Good, please keep that promise in your mind because when we see each other again in Minas Tirith, I plan to keep you too your word." And with a final kiss she mounted her horse. She caught eye contact with him and noted the amused smile before he turned serious.

-"You will stay safe?" he inquired.

-"You know I will". She replayed.

-"And no unnecessary risks?" he raised his eyebrows and with a smile she promised. Gandalf entered the Stable, followed by Merry and Pippin who seemed very quiet. After a few words of exchange between the hobbits, the Wizard helped Pippin mount Shadowfax before he mounted behind him. With a glance at Aragorn he gave Arwen a small nod before setting off. With a final look and a smile to Aragorn, Arwen fallowed him.

* * *

As Aragorn and Pippin watched the three disappear in the distance he couldn't help but to wonder if there ever would be a time where he and Arwen wouldn't have to say goodbye.

He felt a movement behind him, and turned to see Lady Eowyn approaching them slowly. She came to stand next to him as she gazed out in the direction of where Gandalf, Pippin and Arwen had ridden.

-"They have ridden out?" she asked and looked at him. Trying to avoid her gaze, he looked down at Merry before nodding.

-"I am sure they will be alright. The White wizard rode with them. If anyone can make it safely to Gondor, it is him and the ones who ride in his company." She tried to comfort as she placed a hand on his arm.

Not feeling that assured but not wanting to offend the Lady, Aragorn merely nodded before moving to Merry and asking if he wished to smoke some pipe with him. The Hobbit gratefully accepted and the two of them went back towards the Golden Hall while Eowyn remained, starring into the distance after the elf.

-"I think she likes you". Merry suddenly voiced after they had made some distance between them and the Lady.

Startled up from his deep thinking, he looked around them. "Who likes me?"

-"The Lady Eowyn, Strider, you really need to start paying attention." Merry Scolded.

-"it is not like that. The lady and I are merely friends. Nothing more" Aragorn replayed uncomfortable.

-"The way she looked at you spoke differently." The hobbit remarked back before deciding to drop the subject.

Aragorn knew that there was some meaning of truth in what Merry had said; since he too had noticed the looks she gave him. He was becoming worried over Eowyn's apparently growing affections for him, and the kiss they had shared wasn't doing any of them any good. Deciding that it would be best not to encourage her further, he made a vow to himself to try and distance himself from her before the situation accelerated.

* * *

**Next chapter is up soon. And make sure to check out my drabble collection about Arwen and Aragorn.**

**Writing this story inspired me into a couple of pieces that I couldn't bring in to this story. The drabble collection is called "Their ever after" and it is rated M.**


	19. Minas Tirith

It wasn't until three days off hard riding and barely and breaks, that Arwen could spot the towers of the white city. And it was indeed glorious. As she gazed at it from the hill, she couldn't help but feel a surge of pride. This was Aragorn's heritage. But also, this was her uncle's heritage, what he had chosen mortality for. And in difference from what she had felt when she first had arrived to Rohan, she felt at ease here. As if a part of her was home. Gandalf, who seemed to feel the tumult of her emotion, spoke quietly:

-"Minas Tirith; The city of Kings! In contrary to your father's beliefs, my dear, here lingers strength still". Pippin seemed to be awe stricken as well.

-"This is Boromir's home? And where Aragorn will be king?" he whispered.

-"If we are lucky, and live to see better days, where Souron and his sort are defeated, then maybe there will come a time where we will see the King in his seat once more. Until then, it would be very unwise to mention Aragorn or Boromir to anyone, particularly to Denethor. He would not look to the king's return with gladness. Since the steward has been ruling the city and the land for a very long time, he has come to see it as his right, and would not surrender the power he has very easily". Gandalf instructed sternly. "Now come!"

As they passed the great gate, the complexity of the city was revealed, and Arwen marveled on the buildings and design as they made their way to the top. But there were hardly any trees or flowers she noted. The only spot of green she saw was in the courtyard, surrounding the great Tree. The tree itself was not blooming, but Arwen couldn't help but feel a soft vibration coming from it. Did it know who she was? Did it recognize her bloodline or her possibility as the future Queen and the one the king would carry on the bloodline with? Continuing into the halls of kings, the first thing that came to her mind was that it was cold. Three seemed to be very few fire places lit. Part of the hall was covered in dim light where at the high the end of the hall, the thrones were lit up by the sunlight shinning in through the great windows. The room seemed to lack in colors and there was no rugs or fur to warm the floors. Yes, the hall was indeed a cold place, but it didn't make it any less Majestic. The high pillars held up a magnificent ceiling with was designed in the form of a night sky, elven work, she noted. The hall could easily fit the Golden Hall of Edoras in it seemed.

She noticed a man that was sitting in the chair by the end of the Kings throne, and felt a sting in her heart as she noticed his resemblance to his son. Boromir had had his father's face structure and that noble air around him, but his eyes must have been a passing down from his mother, for she did not see those warm sea-blue eyes in the face of his father. No, she was met by cold, steel-blue eyes that seemed to try and penetrate her mind. Something that would affect her very little, seeing as she was the granddaughter of Galadriel, and had been forced to endure her grandmothers eyes on many occasions. The man turned his attention back to his lap, and he seemed to eliminating a sense of grief and sorrow.

-"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor!" Gandalf greeted as they reached him. But Denethor merely threw him a sidelong glance before looking down. That's when Arwen noticed the item he was looking at, and so did Pippin.

-"I come with tiding in this dark hour and with council." Gandalf continued on.

-"Perhaps you come to explain _this_?" Denethor spoke with a voice struggling to control his emotions, yet his anger seemed to pass through as he held op a horn that was split in two. Arwen immediately recognized it as Boromir's. Aragorn had placed it in the boat with his body after he had been killed. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead?" he continued with sadness. A moment a silence passed before…

-"Boromir died to save us; y kinsman and me." Pippin suddenly spoke."He fell defending us from many force" he said as a kneeled in front of the old steward."I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt!" Arwen starred at the hobbit in surprise and looked up to see Gandalf mutter silently under his breath.

After looking at Pippin for a moment, Denethor spoke up:

-"This is my first command to you! How did you escape when my son did not? As mighty a man as he was?"

-"Mighty as man may be slain by one arrow; Boromir was pierced by many" Merry replayed softly.

A tremor went through Denethor's body and he broke eye contact with Pippin. Gandalf used this moment and pushed Pippin back on his feet with his staff. Arwen moved behind the hobbit and placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

-"My Lord! There will be a time to grieve for Boromir. But it is not now." Gandalf spoke with calmness. "War is coming! The enemy is on your doorstep! As steward you are in charge of the defenses of the city! Where are Gondor's armies?"

Denethor looked at him tiredly. "You think we can fight the shadow alone?"

-"You are not alone Denethor! Send word for Théoden. Rohan will fight with you." Gandalf encouraged softly. Denethor's lips turned into a mocking smile as his eyes went from Gandalf to Arwen.

-"tell me Gandalf!" he almost spit out the name." is it common these days to bring elven ladies to the halls of Gondor without offering any introduction?"

Before Gandalf had a chance to respond, Arwen stepped forward and introduced herself:"forgive me my Lord. I am Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond and Celebrian and lady of Riverdale." She said with some authority in her voice. Denethor didn't seem to be surprised by her identity, but his eyes watched her with coldness.

-"Denethor, we need to act as soon as possible. Send words to Théoden now!" Gandalf urged.

Denethor looked at him with clear dislike and his voice mocking." You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor, and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan."

Gandalf starred at him silently, while pippin shifted uncomfortably next to him. Arwen started to realize for the first time what Aragorn meant when he would tell her about Gondor and how it wasn't possible for him to walk right in to the hall and claim his birth right. Denethor was far too comfortable with his position to want to give it up, even if it was to the rightful king. Denethor continued and you could hear the malice in his voice.

-"Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship!" he stood up in his chair and pointed at Gandalf. "That is why you brought Elrond's daughter here isn't it? She is from the same bloodline as the kings. You wish for her to infiltrate my court and gain the trust of my advisors and my people, so that when the time came, she would testify for this rangers benefit and have him made king!" he roared.

-"Denethor, I believe that your imagination and distrust has made you slightly paranoid." Gandalf said calmly and looked at the man in front of him with sudden interest, taking in every detail, from the gray hair and his slightly bent form, as if he had just been led on a secret.

-"So, you would deny the fact that this elf is his intended, and he plans to make her this lands Queen?" Now Arwen looked up in surprise. How did this man know of her relationship to Aragorn? Surely, Aragorn could not have mentioned her during his time serving as Thorongil? No, he would never have done that, she reminded herself. And he can't use his foresight to gather that kind of information either. The only thing left was if Denethor was in procession of a palentier as well. It would explain his fast ageing and despair, but a palentier here in the city, with no one knowing its being used? That can't be possible.

-" I do not come here to do either, my lord" she answered him sternly. I am a member of the fellowship that your son was a member off, and also a represent of my people. The war is upon us and the people of Middle Earth are gathering to fight it. Who the leader of Gondor is, is between you and your people. "She looked at him coldly, starring unflinchingly into his eyes, until he was unable to hold it any longer and turned away.

-"The time for words has passed."Gandalf said softly. "Now, we must let our actions speak for themselves. But mark my word Denethor. It is not up to you to decide when the King will return, for you are merely the Steward, and you might have the power of a king, but you shall never have the title." And with that, he turned around and walked out of the hall, and out to the courtyard, followed by Pippin and Arwen, who kept looking back over her shoulders, to the man sitting in the chair.

-"What do we do now?" Pippin asked worriedly.

-"We take matters in our own hands" Arwen answered simply as Gandalf led to one of the mountain walls, right beneath the beacon tower. They both turned around and looked at Pippin expectedly.

-"I m afraid you are going to have to clime this wall." Gandalf said. "You need to light the beacon so that Rohan can answer the call for aid. Without it, this city is doomed."

-"Do you think you can do that Pippin?" Arwen asked worriedly. Pippin looked up to the tower. It was a long way to climb, and he didn't want to think about what would happen if he fell. But if Frodo and Sam could go into Mordor alone, then he could climb this wall, he decided. He nodded to them and started to climb.

-"Do you think he can do it?"Arwen asked the wizard worriedly.

-"Don't worry about the hobbit. He will do alright" he looked at her curiously. "Do you know if Aragorn has ever discussed you with anyone, or mentioned you by name to Denethor during one time?

-"I thought about it, but no, I don't believe that it's the case. Aragorn has always been very private when it comes to us. And mentioning me to Denethor would only have raised questions that he could not answer."

-"He knows a lot for someone who is supposed to know few details. It appears that the steward has hidden cards in his sleeve that needs to be revealed before Aragorn comes here.

-"Are you sure that this is the time for Aragorn to be making a claim. Denethor will not give in without a fight, and Gondor cannot afford to be divided at this time. "

-"Time is what you make of it. And if Aragorn does not make a claim now, then his chance will be gone, and the world of men may be doomed…"

And above them the beacon of Minas Tirith were lit.

* * *

**Wow, this ended up being a long chapter. Anyway, the next chapter will be out soon, and it will be about the happenings in Rohan. **


	20. Dinner conversations

**(DAY AFTER ARWEN'S DEPARTURE)**

As Eowyn moved towards the kitchens, to see how the preparation for dinner was holding up, she couldn't help but to think back to last night.

She had been in charge of the seating arrangement and had been overly thrilled that she didn't have to consider Arwen into the equation. As customs usually served, Arwen would have been seated to Aragorn's right with Eowyn at her left, but seeing as Arwen was far away from the city; Eowyn had moved to take her place at the table. A change she did not complain over. Gimli and Legolas, who had been seated across the table, had enlightened her with more stories from their lands. But to her great disappointment, Aragorn hadn't appeared to be too keen on starting up any conversations with her, and beside the few inputs he gave into his friend's stories; he had remained silent for the rest of the evening. "Perhaps he had been concerned over the safety of his friends on the road?" Eowyn thought to herself as she learned from the chef that dinner would be served on schedule, and the maids had set the tables. It didn't matter why he had been silent because she was going to continue to try and roll him into conversation with her.

~**^^*^^^^**

Aragorn sighed deeply as he prepared for another dinner, seated next to Eowyn. His mind had been so occupied with Arwen being with him before, that he hadn't noticed the extent of Eowyn's advances until Arwen had gone to Minas Tirith with Gandalf, and left him to fend them of on his own. Aragorn couldn't deny that he had, in the beginning, felt flattered of her attention and also a little attracted to her. After all, she was a beautiful woman. But it didn't even compare to the love he felt towards Arwen, and he needed to make sure that Eowyn understood that. She appears to have taken his drunken kiss as an encouragement, despite him explaining it as a mistake. Perhaps if he could enlist Legolas help during the meal, he would be able to avoid any further encouragement on his part. The elf might laugh at first and never let him live it down, but he was very fond of Arwen, and would do his best in making sure that no distress came to her, especially in form of an infatuated shieldmaiden.

He made his way out of the room and into the hall, hoping to catch Legolas before the meal, but the elf was nowhere in sight. "It might be for the best." He thought."I am a grown up man and need to deal with my own affairs myself. I need to stop trying to avoid it and realize that I am going to have to let Eowyn down easy." Rejection was not an easy thing. He remembered his own feelings after the first time he had met Arwen and Elrond had told him that her heart was not bent towards him. He had left for the wild and gone through a lot of trials, but he had never gotten over her, or been able to look at another woman. And then he had met Arwen again, after nearly thirty years, and learned that he had grown in her heart, and the joy he had felt was beyond anything he had ever felt before. But he couldn't truly compare his rejection with the one he was going to have to give to Eowyn, seeing as he was not her true love, and that she was more infatuated then in love with him. Still, all rejections hurt and he just prayed that Eowyn would be able to move past this and find her own happiness, with someone who could give her what she seeks.

As people started to take their seats, Eowyn made her entrance, dressed in a soft-green dress embodied with silver. Her hair was loose, but was held back from her face by two braided plates, which had been pinned back. She smiled graciously at him, before taking her seat to his right. This had stricken a nerve in Aragorn, seeing that the man's right was usually only meant to be occupied by a woman, if the lady in person was his wife or intended. Such was the custom of the Dunedain at least.

As the meal was brought in, Aragorn busied himself by starting a conversation with Gambling, who was seated to his left, about the latest news from the borders, but as soon as there was a brief silence in the conversation, Eowyn cut in:

-"what are the boarders like in the north, my Lord?"She asked curiously, as she tried to paint a picture in her head of Aragorn's home.

-"Or boarders are invisible to the eye and secret, and only the people we trust the most are the ones who has been allowed to enter the Angel, where our forefathers dwelled." he answered shortly, not wishing to be rude.

-"I see, and do you have any family dwelling there?"She inquired.

-"I have some distant relatives living there, but my foster family lives in Riverdale, where I was raised" he replayed and moved to eat some food, praying that she would leave him to his meal. No such luck!

-"Riverdale? Isn't that where Lady Arwen comes from?" Eowyn asked.

-"Yes, Arwen's father, Lord Elrond, took me and my mother in and raised me as his own son, when the danger grew upon us."

-"That was a gracious and noble thing to do." Eowyn remarked quietly." Is it true that the Kings of Gondor are the descendents of his brother, Elros, who choose a mortal life? Forgive me, but I am not schooled in the history of Gondor as I would like to be"

Aragorn shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He wasn't sure how much of history he was willing to share. Very few people knew to the extent of his upbringing and travels. But he saw no harm of speaking about the kings heritage, seeing that it was usually a well-known fact.

-"yes they are. And that is why all my ancestors has been taught the language and the art of the elves, seeing as most of us grew up there."

-"But Elros was Arwen's uncle, which makes her a distant relative to you, and she is also your foster sister" Eowyn concluded and gave him a somewhat accusing look. Aragorn winced inwardly. So much for the lady's interest in history, he thought quickly. She wanted to know his connections to Arwen!

-"Yes, Arwen and I are relatives from afar, seeing as my ancestors have reproduced themselves for over 3000 years since Lord Elros died." he answered calmly."And I never met Arwen while growing up. It wasn't until I was at the age of twenty when I first lay eyes on her, and I have loved her ever since. And that was seventy years ago my lady." Aragorn finished as he gave her a careful glance. Seeing how she was taking the information. If this didn't make her understand the bonds Arwen and he shared, then nothing would.

-"Seventy years?" she starred at him with wide eyes. Aragorn nodded quietly and returned to his meal. And he received no more questions from the lady that night.

* * *

**There we go. The next chapter will be about Eowyn dealing with this information and Minas Tirith call for aid will reach Rohan. There will be more Eomer and he will pay an important part, after he reaches Minas Tirith. **

**P.S: it has been a while since I dusted off my Lord of the rings appendix, so if there is something that is not correct about Aragorn's heritage, then I am sorry….**


	21. The beacons are lit!

**AN: Thank you all for your encouragement and reviews!! I had some days off from school, and since the weather pretty much sucks, I thought that I might as well, work on this story seeing as I have gotten over my writers block. I have pretty much the whole idea for the rest of the story figured out, and I am currently trying to type it down in a way that is not too rushed or sloppy. I am trying also to make Eowyn a little more mature. Looking back at the past chapters with critical eyes I can see my own flaws and errors. But I will not waste time on changing the story. Perhaps when the story is complete, I might go back and do some alteration. I have however changed a few lines in chapter one and two for Eowyn so that she can match the Eowyn in the new chapters. Thank you all for sticking with me!! Enjoy....**

* * *

While retiring for the night, Eowyn couldn't help but think of the conversation she had had with Aragorn concerning his past and Arwen. A part of her felt like a big fool. The man had been in love with the elf for nearly seventy years, and she had thought she could make it all go away in matter of days! Even if there was the slightest chance that Aragorn wasn't in love with Arwen anymore, he would still stay with her. Seventy years of commitment creates a verry strong bond and sense of loyalty.

"But he hadn't been loyal!" she suddenly reminded herself. He had kissed her, and that is a betrayal to Arwen. After seventy years of faithfulness, you don't suddenly kiss another woman, even if you were influenced by alcohol without a reason. There has to be something between them. She feels it, and so must Aragorn. Frustrated she fell back on her bed. All her life she had been told what to do, and how to behave. She was denied to defend herself, to fight for her people, even thou she was just as good fighter as her brother. And she had done what was asked of her, and remained loyal and obedient, despite the bitterness in her heart. And suddenly, one day, Aragorn came, and he was different. He didn't tell her what to do but he listened to what she had to say, and respected her thoughts. And he was noble and kind, everything a woman would look for in a man. And he had a mighty destiny and reputation as a warrior. It was no wonder she had fallen in love with him, it had been love at first sight. And they would have made quiet the match. After all, wasn't the princess of Rohan a fit match to the future king of Gondor? But faith wanted differently. Instead, an elven lady had come and stolen his heart, long before she even was born.

Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind; maybe the reason he had gone to Arwen was _because_ she wasn't born. He couldn't love what didn't exist, but now that he had met her, he must have felt it, and tried to resist her out of loyalty to Arwen. But he couldn't control his emotions, and had kissed her during the feast, and blamed it on the alcohol.

Excited by this new perspective Eowyn felt hope spark into her heart and she crawled under the covers. She and Aragorn were going to be together. They were meant to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn lit his pipe and leaned back against the wall, gazing thoughtfully at the mountains. Gandalf and Arwen would have arrived to Minas Tirith by now, if nothing had delayed them. And if everything went well with Denethor, then the steward would agree to call for aid and have the beacons lit. He sighed deeply. He was worried over Arwen's safety. The enemy could use her to get to him, and they had tried with the poisoned arrow at Helms Deep. Bringer her even closer to Mordor, and further away from him, did nothing to ease his mind. And with the situation with Eowyn, he missed her more than ever. He had thought that he had sent a message to Eowyn last night regarding his relationship to Arwen, but the shieldmaiden either didn't understand the subtle hint, or refused to acknowledge it. She had tried to flirt with him this morning, resulting in him skipping breakfast and seeking the outer parts of the courtyard, far away from anyone's line of sight.

As the hour approached noon, he considered going back to the hall, but he felt too much at ease where he sat to bring himself to move. He was about to refill his pipe when a light caught his attention. Rising to his feet, he couldn't believe his eyes. He looked up to the mountain side only to see that the beacons of Minas Tirith were lit. The first thing he felt was a wave of relief washes over him. Arwen and the other s had made it safely to the city. Feeling a surge of energy flow through him, he made his way back to the hall as quickly as possible and bolted through the door.

-"THE BEACONS ARE LIT! THE BEACONS OF MINSA TIRITH ARE LIT!" he announced as he stopped in front of the King. "Gondor calls for aid." King Théoden looked at him quietly before throwing a look at Eomer, who had been joined by his sister. Seeming to have made his choice, he spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear: "And Rohan will answer!" With a nod and a squeeze on Eowyn's shoulder, Eomer left to muster the Rohirim.

Merry looked over at Legolas. "Will I be allowed to join as well? Everyone of the Fellowship is doing their best in this war. I do not wish to be left behind!"

-"As a member of the Fellowship I do not oppose you joining us, but you might also wish to seek the permission of the King, since you will also be riding with his men." Legolas advised him.

Merry nodded quietly and left to fetch his sword. If he were to ask, he was going to do it properly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eowyn's eyes shown with light as she picked up her sword. Aragorn and her uncle and brother were riding to war, and she planned to join them. She was not going to be left behind this time. And more importantly, she was not about to let Aragorn ride off to Minas Tirith and reunite with Arwen while she dwelled in these halls. She was going to fight for her love.

With her sword hidden under her cloak, she made her way to her horse and tied the sword next to her saddle. She then proceeded to cover it with a quilt. Leading her horse out of the stable, she stopped next to Aragorn as he was tending to Brego. He looked up at her in surprise.

-"You ride with us?"

-"Only to the encampment" she avoided to look at him when she spoke. "It's tradition for the women of the court to fare well to the men." Wishing to have his suspicions confirmed, Aragorn lifted the quilt that was covering her sword. "And you bring with you your sword?" Eowyn looked up sharply and snatched out her hand to pull down the quilt again. Looking him deeply in the eyes, she spoke softly:"The men have found their captain. They will fallow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope." Breaking eye contact with her, he turned back to his horse and didn't answer.

Soon, the horn of Rohan was heard as Eomer shouted to the men: "ROHIRIM! OATH YOU HAVE TAKEN! NOW! FULFILL THEM ALL!" and as the horns blew, the army road out, with the four members of the Fellowship with them.

** chapter is out. I am going to try to put out one more chapter before Monday, when I have to go back to my classes. Next chapter will be the encampment and if I can manage to get the essential basics of the story in a way that flows with the story, then the big "I can not give you what you seek" moment will also appear with a lot more lines and emotion. It's going to get a lot more dramatic from now on, with all our couples clashing together and with Faramir's entrance closing in.**

**So keep checking in on this story...**


	22. a turn of event

_**Sorry for taking so long to update. Had a chemistry test that I had to study for, so I have been spending all my time at the library. But here you go the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!!**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_He was standing on a hill, overlooking Minas Tirith burning. Horrified, he started to run towards the city, but it seemed that no matter how fast he ran, his legs wouldn't carry him any faster. Finally making it through the gate, his eyes started to search for Arwen as he moved to the higher levels of the city. She had to be there somewhere! Suddenly a figure blocked his path and he found himself starring in the eyes of Eowyn. Frustrated, he tried to push himself past her, but she grabbed him by the arm, and forced him to look at her._

_-"Forget the elf! She doesn't belong here!" the shieldmaiden whispered softly. "Let her go!"_

_-"Eowyn, we have been through this! I don't love you!" he said irritated and tried to move away._

_-"But you could if you would let yourself! "Moving closer she looked into his eyes. "Think about it! You and I would be a good match, the alliance between Gondor and Rohan would be stronger. I could give you a family, and you wouldn't have to separate Arwen from her family. She would sail to the undying lands and never die!" reaching out a shaky hand to his cheek, she smiled softly. "All you have to do is love me back!" then she kissed him softly. Startled, Aragorn pushed her back and turned around, only to be met with Arwen's chocked expression._

_-"Arwen, love. This is not what you think! I don't love her, I only love you!" he tried to reach her desperately, but she merely looked at him, tears running down her cheek before turning around and running towards the king's house. Chasing her like a mad man, he saw the arrow in the corner if his eye, but before the words even left his lips, it hit Arwen's lower back, and she fell face forward. Collapsing on his knees beside her, he gathered her in his arms, sobbing silently as his fingers touched the arrow. _

_-"Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" She tried to speak, but all that came out of her lips, were painful short breathes. Looking into her eyes, he saw her life leaving her, just as the Evenstar around his neck fell down and shattered into thousand pieces._

Bolting straight up from his dream, his hand reached for his dagger under the pillow on pure instinct.

-"My lord?" came the hesitant question from the opening of the tent. Turning his head towards the sound, Aragorn spotted a Rohirrim soldier looking at him with concern. The soldier seemed to realize that he wasn't going to receive an answer. "Lord Théoden awaits you" he repeated shortly, and left the ranger to his disoriented state.

Dropping the dagger, Aragorn buried his face in his hand. "It was _just a_ dream, it will not come true. It was just a dream!" he repeated to himself. Rising from his bed, he made his way towards Théoden's tent, wondering why the king had chosen to summon him before the break of dawn. As he entered the tent, he spotted three tall men standing next to the king; all three had the hood of their cloaks pulled up and hiding their faces. Before he had the time to examine them properly, Théoden nodded to the men before turning to Aragorn. "I take my leave!" he said respectfully and brushed past him. Turning his attention back to the hooded men, he looked startled at the third man, as he noticed the star of the dunedain's on his chest. Moving closer, he whispered in disbelief: "Halbarad?"

Grinning widely, Halbarad pulled down his hood and moved to embrace Aragorn. "It is good to see you alive and well kinsman!"

-"What has brought you here? And what news do you bring?" Aragorn whispered as a smile crept up his face.

-"News reached us that you needed aid, so I summoned up every man I could and rode down to Rohan with Elrond's sons." Halbarad explained and turned to the two remaining figures as the pulled down their hoods and gave their foster brother two identical smiles. Moving to embrace them both, he suddenly feared how he was going to explain Arwen's absence and why she was in Minas Tirith to her brothers.

-"but I did not summon you. How did you know that I needed men?"

-"Our Grandmother has many abilities Estel, one of them is reading into people's hearts" Elrohir reminded him softly." You did pass through Lorien and meet her after all."

-"Well I am glad that you could join us, we need every arm in this battle. How many men did you bring with you?"

-"We have thirty rangers riding with us, all waiting for your command!" Halbarad said solemnly.

-"And that is not all that we bring you" Elladan spoke softly. "Father sends you a message also. He warns you from the black ships that are sailing towards the city and tells you too look for the mountains for more men. You need it"

-"The path of death" Aragorn whispered. "Traitors and murderers. You call up on them to fight? They believe in nothing! They answer to no one!" he looked at his brother with disbelief.

-"They will answer to the king of Gondor!" Elrohir replayed with a clear voice and pulled out a long sword from under his cloak. Offering it to Aragorn he continued:" Anduril, flame of the west! Forged from the shards of Narsil!" Starring at the sword for a long moment, Aragorn moved closer and reached out a hand to take it from his brother's hand, weighing it in his own hand as he looked into his brother's eyes. "Sauron would not have forgotten the sword of Elendil" he whispered softly. He drew it and spoke softly to himself: "the blade that was broken, shall return to Minas Tirith"

-"A man who can wield the power of this sword, can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth" Elladan told him.

-"It is time brother, to put the ranger aside. Father and we have been preparing you for this moment ever since your mother brought you to Rivendell. All your travels and hard work, has lead you to this moment. Now is the time to decide whether you wish to put a claim to your birthright and become the man you were born to be." Elrohir informed him sternly.

Taking a deep breath he looked into each of their eyes. "You know more than anyone that my heart and my goal has been the same ever since I spoke to Lord Elrond after my bethroal to Arwen, and that is to one day reclaim the throne and reunite Arnor and Gondor under one crown, and to make Arwen my Queen. That has not changed. "

-"So you will be taking the path of the dead?" Halbarad urged.

-"I do not have much of a choice, seeing as Arwen and Gandalf are in Minas Tirith, and we need more men to save the city" Aragorn sighed.

-"Arwen is in the city? Why is she there and not here with you?"

-"It was on Gandalf's request and she agreed on it. I trust Gandalf. And it is better for her to be helping inside the city, than going to battle with us. I want her as far away from the battlegrounds as possible." Aragorn defended the decision. Turning around towards the entrance, he spoke over his shoulder:" I will speak with the king and fetch my things. I will leave for the Dimholt path as soon as m horse is saddled. Those who wish to go with me do soon their own free will. Those who wish to stay, I will hold no grudge or resentment against, but are welcome to choose if the wish to join the Rohirim in battle. Either way, I will take the path of death!"

Fallowing him, they went to inform the riders and prepare their horses. They had not fought all those years by Aragorn's side, just to abandon him when he put a claim on birthright.

Looking at them from far, Eowyn wondered what was happening.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I am hoping to be able to update soon again. I never liked the fact that Elrond was the one to bring Aragorn the sword, since I am a big fan of the twins and Halbarad, so I brought them in instead with Elrond's lines. Also it would be an interesting plot in the future for Arwen and Aragorn to have the twins there when all the secrets are revealed…. Next chapter: Eowyn confronts Aragorn, and Arwen meets Faramir.**


End file.
